


Wedding at the Temple of Pain

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: Power Games [7]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Blood, Consensual Violence, Death, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Furry, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: Jake and Rock's wedding is something very few will forget anytime soon.





	

"It's official; the Steel Talon has been shifted into production!" One of the Pumadyne rep's shouted to the gathering of test pilots, engineers, and other employees and contractors who'd been involved in the XT-12, newly christened the Steel Talon.

After months of test piloting since Chance and Jake had started working on it, and years of preparation before that, the XT-12 was officially declared finished, and the Enforcers had been the first force to contract for a wing of the new fighter jets. Which left Jake, Chance, their mates, and dozens of others gathered at the Airstrike, one of the bars frequented by Pumadyne's workers for after-hours celebrations like this.

"How're you holding up?" Rock asked Jake quietly as he came back with drinks for both of them, not sure how his lover was taking to socializing with the people who should have been his coworkers for years and were still paid far more than he was.

"Well enough," he accepted the drink a little more eagerly than usual. "I'll be glad to get back to my normal life."

"I think all four of us will be," Rock chuckled, glancing over at Midnight and Chance. "Especially Chance; gives him a couple months for things to get back to normal before trying for litter number three."

"If it doesn't work this time, it'll be hard on his ego," Jake snickered. "Two tries that worked, two more with none to show for it, and two where he was too injured to try. It's not much of a track record, even with sizable litters."

"Yeah, but triplets the first time around still did a lot for that," Rock snickered. "Besides, I think he's more interested in the 'making' process than having them."

"If he wasn't, they wouldn't be nearly as happy a couple," Jake winked. "She is like me, that way."

"Well, they _are_ happy at the moment, and that's good enough for me," Rock purred, sitting down next to Jake and leaning over to nuzzle him lightly. "We can let them hold down the fort during the honeymoon," he winked, purring softly when Jake leaned against him and snuggled in with a content sound.

"Mmm, yes. That'll be fun," Jake tipped his nose up nuzzle him in return. "Of course, so will the wedding."

"Mmm ... more than anybody expects," Rock purred, returning the nuzzle and turning it into a tender kiss. "So ... just _how_ long are we expected to be sociable here before heading off on our own somewhere?" He grinned playfully.

"Probably another hour," Jake sighed. "Though if we get to spend it like this, it won't be hard."

"Mmm ... didn't think you'd mind," Rock grinned, kissing Jake again.

"Hey, Clawson," a sold orange tom grinned as he walked towards them. "Thought I'd find you if I followed the brick walls with stripes around."

"Hi Gary," Jake grinned up at him. "That's what happens when one's a partner and the other's a fiancé.

"Gary, this is Rock Furlong. Rock, Gary Ridges, my primary technical contact for the project."

"Good to meet you, Rock," Gary grinned, the orange-furred tom shook Rock's offered hand.

"Good to meet you too," Rock said cheerfully. "Sounds like you and Jake got along pretty well during the project."

"No kidding," he nodded easily. "He came up with a lot of improvements and how to put them into place without having to spend _weeks_ on the drawing board before we could actually integrate them. Though I'm pretty sure he kept the best bits back," he chuckled, only then catching the controlled annoyance in Jake's expression.

"You can thank your company for that," Jake snapped, the tension clear in his body just as abrupt as his mood change. "What I gave you was for the Enforcers. They don't deserve to be penalized for Pumadyne's choices."

"Jake, if I -" Gary started before Rock cut him off, wrapping an arm around Jake's waist.

"There's bad blood there," Rock explained quietly. "One of your execs fucked him over royally in the past."

"That ... might be why Miss Stewart went ballistic a few months back," the orange-furred tom murmured. "Sorry, Jake ... didn't mean anything by it," he said, seemingly honestly apologetic.

"I know," he settled with only a bit of difficulty, more than willing to accept the comfort and support in his mate's arms. "You weren't even with Pumadyne when it happened. Most days I don't care ... days like this," he motioned to the party around them. "I'm reminded a little too bluntly about what my life should have been about; designing those jets, not flying them."

"Right ... sorry," Gary nodded, backing off a bit. "For what it's worth, it sounds like everybody who hears about it thinks you were fucked over ... don't know if anything's gonna come of it, but Miss Stewart busted _somebody's_ balls about _something_ not long after you signed on. Given that she was talking to a senior project manager at the time ... she was pretty pissed off about it."

"If you want to know what my designs are about ... what became the Katerwal was what I brought to my interview," Jake said softly, privately pleased at the shocked look on Gary's face. "These days I build for friends."

"Those two shockers that your partner hit the airshows with," Gary nodded in comprehension of just how much Jake had probably held back. "Damn ... it's selfish, but I'm half glad you didn't get in."

"Anyways, you can see why this is a sore spot," Rock pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Gary nodded. "Shit... Kat, if I wasn't under contract I'd be _real_ interested in introducing you to some friends. Whenever you decide to retire... look me up?" He offered.

"I'll keep you in mind," Jake promised as much as he was willing and gave him a small smile of thanks. "Just don't expect it anytime soon," he managed a grin and nod towards the buff tabby who was very much enjoying himself. "Between Chance and the city, I'm not planning on it anytime soon."

"Kinda what I figured," Gary chuckled. "Well, I should probably go follow your partner's example ... you two should too, enjoy yourselves a bit while you're still sticking around," he grinned, grabbing a drink and starting towards another group.

"Well, that could've been worse," Rock mused.

"Much, but he's a good Kat," Jake nuzzled him affectionately. "Really, everyone on the project has been, even Stewart. It's just a few bad ones that made a mess of things for me years ago."

"Yeah... so, let's go follow his example, hmm?" Rock grinned. "Get you out for a dance or two, then head home to take the dancing horizontal," he winked with a playful lick to Jake's cheek.

"I think I can agree to that plan," Jake purred deeply and stood with his lover to join the dance floor.

* * *

"Hello," a pretty chocolate brown shekat with bronze highlights smiled at Jake before she took the seat next to him on the small plane headed for Karalanol territory. "Jake Clawson?" she asked, fairly sure she was right.

"Yes," he half ducked his head at being to readily recognized, though it also pleased him.

"I'm Yamka Cherasin," she offered a hand that he accepted. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person," she smiled.

"You really should become accustomed to recognition," Kyale teased from his other side.

"Your mate?" Yamka asked them, curious.

"No, no," Jake shook his head sharply. "Just good friends. This is Kyale Bulank from the MMA circuit."

"MMA?" Yamka said uncertainly.

"Mixed Martial Arts," Jake blushed. "Professional competition fighters."

"Ah," she smiled, reaching across Jake to shake her hand. "I don't really follow that. Is there a match in Karalanol?" She asked them curiously, trying to figure out why the two fighters would be traveling there.

"No, Kyale's been hearing my stories for years, so she's taking my trip as a good excuse to visit and see for herself," he explained. "I'm visiting friends, and making sure everyone makes it to my wedding."

"Well, congratulations," she smiled warmly. "Is your fiancée along? Or are you going to pick her up?" She asked with a slight wink.

"He's still in MKC, making final the arrangements," Jake chuckled and relaxed back as they taxied into line for takeoff. "I managed to escape this last bit of insanity."

"Lucky you," she giggled. "I think that weddings are insane anywhere they are ... I've been to them back home and listened to friends planning them in MegaKat City. I'm not sure which ones frighten me more. How long have you been planning it?"

"Officially, a bit more than a year," Jake said after doing a bit of mental math. "Though we've both thought about it longer than that."

"No doubt," she smiled. "Is your mate an Enforcer as well?" She asked him conversationally. "I remember seeing you on the news, and in uniform during the giant bacteria incident at the lab, so I know you're not a full-time fighter."

"No, MMA is more of a hobby," Jake chuckled. "Unlike Kyale, who makes her living at it. No, Rock is in much safer professions. Fitness trainer and construction, depending on the season and demand."

"I'll bet he's in great shape all the same," she grinned, and got one in return. "So, who are you asking up? It sounds like most folks either of you would know would be up in the city."

"A good friend of mine from the Academy is from Karalanol. Ees-ta-vina Mitsel-eman. I've spent a lot of vacation time with her tribe."

"The daughter of Chief Pazuquista?" Yamka's ears perked up a bit. "But isn't she in MegaKat City yet? Or is that just how you met other friends there?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Jake chuckled softly. "Her father is expecting to be at my wedding, since he has adopted me into the tribe, and I have several good friends among them as well."

"No wonder it's taken you time to set it up," she smiled. "It sounds like it'll be quite the event; is it open to the public as well?"

"The vows are," he nodded. "Legal requirement for any wedding in MKC. What about you? Are you visiting home, or returning?"

"Oh, only visiting," she chuckled slightly. "I know that a lot of Karalanol in MegaKat City are looking forward to moving back to stay, but personally, I _like_ indoor plumbing and temperature control. I'm just going back to visit a few friends and attend my new niece's nameday."

"I know the feeling," Kyale grinned at her. "My homeland has a similar level of city as yours. I like the comfort cities offer."

"Glad to meet somebody else who isn't homesick for the days of not knowing if you'll eat the next day," Yamka grinned back. "There's a lot of good and bad about the city, but sometimes I think we've gone too far the other way. Have you ever been to Karalanol before?"

"Once, and only for the day," she nodded. "For a friend of Jake's wedding some years ago."

"You've already had a taste of what it's like then," she nodded easily. "Though it might be interesting to see a professional fighter hunting," she smiled.

"It depends on what we're hunting," Jake chuckled deeply, recalling several experiences. "Big game can be interesting. We can actually _fight_ it. Small game isn't nearly as amusing."

"I do know how to hunt, though not in such open lands," Kyale said. "My homeland is jungle and rice patties."

"Well, the good news is that I don't _think_ you'll have to," Yamka smiled at her. "The hunting's been good this year, as I understand, and the crops. A lot better than the last year or two."

"I've heard that too," Jake nodded. "Sometimes I wish the chiefs were not so stubborn about accepting outside help, even if I understand why. It would make helping out in bad years easier."

"Yes," she murmured. "It could have gone much better, even if they'd just accepted some modern medicines. But, what's happened happened. Maybe they'll be more willing to accept it in the years to come."

"The more exchanges there are, the more likely they will be," Jake nodded. "Familiarity does tend to create acceptance."

"It will help when the pharmaceutical companies stop looking down on the old ways too," Yamka chuckled slightly. "We're working on it though."

"That too," Jake nodded. "And start telling the full truth about side effects and usefulness too."

"Yeah ... of course, there are problems with some of that too. You'll never convince marketing to do that without trying to push it anyways, and then you run into more trouble. Sorry," she giggled after a moment. "I suppose I should've warned you, I'm in school working towards a biochemistry degree. In a year or two, I ought to have my thesis finished and be working for Megakat Pharmaceuticals or one of the other big firms. I'm working on Karalanol herbal treatments and the actual medicinal ingredients in them," she explained.

"It's not a bad thing," he smiled slightly at her. "Marketing and research might as well be different companies."

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes in annoyance of that undeniable truth as the last announcements were made for everybody to buckle in and hang on for the takeoff before the plane started down the runway.

"And off we go," Jake rumbled, relishing the opportunity to sit back and enjoy a flight without having to worry about whether or not anybody would be shooting at them for once.

* * *

Jake relaxed, easily guiding Kyale through the familiar greetings of his arrival until they reached the point where the slaves were brought out. Jake knew several of them, male and female, from previous trips, but one familiar face caught his attention immediately.

"Darien," he smiled slightly at the Coyote-Fox hybrid that had surrendered to him years before.

"The Spotted Hyena," Kyale nodded towards the large male Kantin with a decidedly submissive manner that couldn't be faked.

The two Kantin stepped forward to their masters for the next few days, tails wagging sincerely. Darien looked at Jake with a shy grin, the Hyena did not look into Kyale's eyes, but in a manner that was more respectful than afraid.

"It is good to see you again, Master," Darien told Jake.

"It's good to see you in good shape still," Jake smiled in return. "I've missed you a few times when I've been home."

"I look forward to your visits as well," the hybrid admitted with a grin as they started for the tent set aside for Jake and Kyale. "Owl-eyes and I will be honored to serve the both of you."

"Do you like him, as a playmate?" Jake asked with a bit of a mischievous grin.

"I do," Darien nodded shamelessly, knowing Jake expected an honest answer. "He's very fun, especially serving a female Master," he said with a grin and a glance towards Kyale.

"I think we'll have an entertaining night then," Jake purred deeply, already anticipating some of the games they could play.

"I hope so," Darien grinned, opening the tent for Jake and Kyale. He and Owl Eyes entered last, quickly taking their places by the grooming supplies that had already been laid out.

"Oh, my favorite part of visiting Karalanol," Kyale nearly groaned in anticipation as she stripped down with her habitual nonchalance about her body.

"You'll like Owl-Eyes then," Darien grinned.

"I was one of the main grooms for my pack," the Hyena explained, smiling up at Kyale without meeting her eyes yet. "Do you have any rules or preferences?"

"I enjoy a long, relaxing grooming mixed with sex," she purred deeply.

"Then please, allow me to please you," he grinned, picking up one of the fine brushes as she knelt on the soft fur in front of him.

"You too, Master," Darien grinned as well, his fluffy, pale-furred tail wagging behind him.

"Of course," Jake grinned at him, letting the mixed breed help him undress before claiming a long, lingering kiss.

"Mmm ... get us messy before we clean up?" Darien asked with a grin, wagging his tail cheerfully as he stroked Jake's short, cinnamon fur.

"I think he still feels like Master Jake is his real owner," Owl-eyes chuckled as he started brushing out Kyale's fur.

"As if it's a bad thing," Darien grinned at him, then whimpered when Jake cupped his balls and rubbed his palm along his sheath before claiming a kiss.

"I rather like it," Jake grinned. "Face it, if it was viable to take him home, I would have."

"Oooh ... where you live, you probably could, if you kept the legalities quiet," Kyale pointed out with a low groan as she enjoyed Owl-eyes' attention to her long, leanly muscled back. The Hyena took special care around her tail, using the brush to smooth her fur out, not having any serious tangles to work with, before using his hands to search for any tense muscles to work them out.

"Perhaps, but this works for us too," Darien murmured as he and Jake broke their kiss. His own hands found the lean tom's sheath, caressing it lightly as he claimed another kiss and rurring happily.

"Yes, it does," Jake ran a hand under Darien's ass. "In the mood for lube, or dry?" he asked with a heady rumble as he nuzzled the tawny-red fur of Darien's neck.

"Mmm ... lube, Master? The first time at least?" The hybrid rumbled happily, returning the nuzzle. He pulled his hands back to make a shameless display of himself to Jake, Kyale, and Owl-eyes alike.

Jake licked his neck playfully and reached into his pack for the high-tech lube he preferred with Rock. "So on your back, and lets get you a little stretched out and slick for me."

Darien laid back, twisting his legs easily and spreading them for the cinnamon tom whose attentions he adored so much.

"They're quite a couple, aren't they Mistress?" Owl-eyes giggled as he massaged Kyale's shoulders. 

"Yes," she smiled at the pair, aroused in watching Jake apply his tongue to Darien's ass while Darien nuzzled and licked Jake's sheath and balls.

"Are you a warrior?" Owl-eyes asked, enjoying the heavy arousal gathering in the teepee.

"It is how I earn my living," she nodded and arched into the contact, purring deeply at his attentions. "I fight others for a crowd. The winner earns money."

"The civilized version of raiding a neighboring pack?" He guessed, shifting to straddle her back so he could work on her more easily, his sheath full, but his arousal well under control.

"Something like that, only they know you're coming," she purred, her tail brushing against his back. "It's a ritualized combat where the goal is to knock your opponent unconscious, and if you can't manage that, to make it clear you are more skilled. It can be bloody and dangerous, but not as dangerous as a real raid."

"Tell him how we met," Jake winked at her as he began to lube Darien's ass.

"We were matched against each other," she said, her body both very relaxed and quite aroused. "He managed to land on top of my head. I kicked him unconscious."

"And he's still a free tom?" Owl-eyes snickered. "He's lucky he didn't have to deal with my old pack, he'd be doing this instead of me right now." He slid back a bit, taking a chance to lean down and nuzzle Kyale's neck lightly as he reached off for another of the brushes.

"It's the 'civilized' part of it, I guess," Kyale arched into his touch, rubbing her entire body along his. "All that's at stake is pride, bragging rights, and the money for the match."

"It's what happens when people are not acceptable as payment," Jake moaned from Darien's attentions. "No less vicious, but less is personally at stake."

"Less lethal too," Darien added in, moaning as Jake's slick finger pressed into his tight pucker. "Is it true that you and Master Rock are marrying?" He asked Jake before returning his attentions to Jake's sheath and balls, coaxing his cock to hardness.

"Yes," Jake purred. "This visit is to pick up those who will be attending the ceremony."

"Mmm, so that's why Master Zach returned," Darien rumbled, kneading Jake's ass before drawing one of the tom's balls into his mouth and suckling it happily.

"Yes," Jake groaned. "Love your attention to detail."

"Lots of practice, Master," Darien grinned as he switched to the other heavy orb. He slipped a hand between Jake's buttocks, stroking his sensitive, furless pucker as he moaned lowly, squeezing down around the finger in his tight ass.

"And enjoyment," Kyale purred, pressing her back up against Owl-eyes' chest. "Mate me," she moaned in open hunger.

"Like this, or do you want to face me, Mistress?" He asked her with a grin, shifting down between her legs as she drew herself up to her hands and knees, running his powerful hands down her heavily muscled thighs. He breathed in her heavy arousal, the glistening of her sex further testament to her desires.

"Like this," she pressed into his touch, eager to feel the giant deep inside her.

He drew back, his thick shaft quickly swelling as he rubbed it against her tight ass. He took a moment to guide himself to her slick, glistening pussy, then pushed forward with a lusty, hungry groan of pleasure that was evenly matched by the small, tightly-muscled female under him.

Only half-distracted by the scene, Jake shifted around so he and Darien could watch the pair as both sides mated in a mixture of passion, lust and care for the other.

"Oh Mistress," Owl-eyes moaned, starting to thrust into her, his massive shaft stretching her body as his knot started to swell. He reached around, fondling her breasts after his hand ghosted up her belly lightly.

"Yes, just like that," she groaned, her body squeezing down around him as she rocked back and forth in time to the thrusts. Her body was already tingling, the pleasure building with each powerful thrust.

He worked her breasts skillfully, shifting his thrusts so that his member explored the inside of her hot, hungry sex. It took him a few minutes, but he found her g-spot, grinning broadly as she gasped in pleasure and he started to repeat the thrusts, hitting it with all the strength his powerful hips had in them. His swelling knot pushed at her entrance, but he didn't tie her yet, despite how clearly it showed to the other males that he wanted to.

"Have you... ever been tied before?" He asked her, panting heavily as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes," came out as nearly a whimper. "Do it. Tie me," she said. Through her quickly building climax she still managed to look over at her first lover's mate and grinned at the enjoyment he was getting watching her.

Owl-eyes thrust forward, his eyes rolling back ecstatically as his knot forced Kyale's pussy wide open, the powerful muscles of her sex clamping down around the sensitive flesh. He braced his long arms against the ground and started thrusting back and forth hard and fast, grinding his knot against the insides of her sex and his tip against her g-spot and cervix. His balls twitched and pulsed, eager to spill their contents into her, but he fought to hold back until she'd finished first.

It didn't take much. Her back arched down, pressing her hips against his. Her entire body tightened as the pleasure rippled throughout her and out in a cry of raw ecstasy.

He let out a yelping, laughing bark as his balls pulled up close to his body, spilling his thick, hot seed deep into her body to pool in her deepest recesses, his tail wagging ecstatically behind him.

"Mmm, settle down and snuggle," Kyale purred rolling slightly away from Jake so she could face her friend and his Kantin playmate while she snuggled against Owl-eyes' chest as they rested on their sides.

"Gladly," he rumbled happily, wrapping his long arms around her and resting his muzzle against the crook of her neck with a contented sigh.

"Very sexy," Darien moaned, his bushy tail wagging against Jake's chest as the lean tom took him deep and hard in the ass. 

Jake's eyes closed before rolling back slightly when his balls tightened against his body. He leaned forward to grab Darien's scruff in his jaws just before he came hard, spilling his seed into the Kantin's eager body. The half-breed yurred happily as his own shaft spit his seed onto the furs beneath them before they both laid down, snuggling contentedly. After a few moments, there was a light scratching at the door, somebody politely asking if they could come in.

Jake glanced at Kyale, who nodded. "Come in," he called out as both slaves pulled furs over themselves and their masters.

The flap opened up, and Zach slipped in, grinning as he saw Jake.

"If you'd like, I could come back later on, after you've cleaned up a bit," the tabby offered.

It wasn't the first time that Jake had been struck by the changes the last few years had made in Zach's life. He didn't look as tired and hopeless as he had in the weeks after the werewolf chaos almost six years before. Living with the Karalanol had forced him to bulk up; he was still wiry, but Jake had a feeling that if he was thrown back into the meat grinder that his life had been with Lance and the other assholes who'd made them both miserable it would have ended differently. He had noticeable scars from fights and hunts that had ended roughly, but he'd come out of them all in one piece.

He wasn't the same Kat Jake had known any more than Jake was the same Kat that Zach had shared a room with years before. They'd both changed a lot, and generally for the better.

"No need," Jake said easily. "You'll have to forgive Kyale not moving. She's rather tied down at the moment," he winked at the shekat. "Did Eretha come with you?"

"She did," Zach nodded. "She's helping clean up the day's kill at the moment, or she'd have come along. She's been doing a lot better these last few months," he smiled fondly, taking a seat on some of the furs nearby. "Said to send her regards, and that she was looking forward to seeing you at dinner."

"Good," he nodded, hesitating briefly. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the funeral. Sometimes cases do come before our lives."

"Jake, I understand," Zach said seriously, reaching over to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "Besides, if you'd come down for all the funerals, you'd have been better off just moving down," he joked weakly. "If I ever said something in one of our letters that made it sound like I _didn't_ understand, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. Losing Chrissa ... it hit both of us pretty hard. Me especially," he admitted. "First time I ever seriously thought about just packing it all up and moving back to the city, taking whatever was waiting for me there."

"You didn't, it's just the first time I could _say_ it to you," Jake said softly. "Are you going to try again?"

"Eventually, probably," Zach nodded. "I'd just prefer for it to be when we've got a _chance_ to head back if we have to. I liked having kits more than I'd expected to," he admitted. "How are Chance's kits doing?"

"Healthy, strong and looking more like him every week," Jake chuckled. "The second litter was born three months ago. Marrat and Keeu, tom and queen. Marrat really takes after Midnight, and a strong magical talent too, from what I've been told. I wrote to you about Tamera, right?"

"Better part of a year ago you'd _better_ have," Zach chuckled. "I remember hearing about her. How's she adjusting to everything?"

"Pretty well over all. She's taken to flying as well as he does," Jake grinned wickedly. "She's placing well in the junior divisions at air shows and loving every second of it. It's been a blast having both of them to keep up planes for. Props and jets."

"And I'll bet the bastards who cheated you before are tearing their fur out now that they're seeing your jets in the air," Zach grinned. "Think Chance'd mind introducing the family, while we're in town? I could understand if he'd rather not, believe me, but I haven't had a... well, an attack in about two years now. Not that wasn't brought on by idiots who deserved what they got, at any rate."

"Good to hear that," Jake nearly beamed. "I think Eretha might have been better for you than I thought. A solid lover has done wonders for me too."

"It shows in your letters," Zach smiled warmly. "You've got the happy-Jake look back more often too, just from what I've seen here," he added with a grin. "So unless _that's_ just enjoying a certain Kantin's company, I think it's all the proof I could ask for that Rock's good for you. Uhm... he _does_ know that I'm coming up for the wedding, right?"

"Yes," he nodded seriously. "He didn't exactly suggest you come, but he did say he was okay with it before I asked. He really does understand it wasn't _you_ in charge."

"Good," Zach sighed in relief. "So, how much am I going to have to disguise myself to stay out of trouble while I'm up there?" He joked weakly.

"Not much," Jake answered seriously. "We've had so many Omega attacks after you that no one really remembers you if they weren't personally affected."

"That's good ... in a roundabout way, at any rate," Zach murmured. "Sounds like the city's getting more interesting at any rate. You ever hear from Amy, know if she went back to school after the campus had a while to forget about it?"

"Took her about a year, but she did go back, to a different school. She graduated last year in Computer Sciences," Jake nodded. "I didn't hear from her, but it's pretty easy to get that kind of info when you have friends in records."

"Glad to know she's gotten things sorted out," Zach smiled some. "Don't blame her for wanting to forget about the whole thing. So, how are you getting along, besides the obvious?" He asked Jake. "I imagine your Mom's about ready to spit nails, but you've sounded a lot less irritated by the priests lately."

"And a lot of things," he nodded, relaxing where he held Darien. "We've both grown up a lot in the last few years."

"We've had to," Zach nodded. "In a lot of ways. It'll be good to visit home again for a while. Maybe one of these days, after I finish up the book, I'll be able to move back to stay for a few years, try having kits again. Have you had any luck on that front yourself?" He asked, glancing between Jake and Kyale slightly.

"Kittens, yes," he nodded. "None of my own yet, or entirely sober."

"Please tell me you _were_ when it started," Zach frowned, his tail fluffing out a bit.

"Yes," he nodded, a belated apology on his face for leaving that out. "I asked for drink, and it wasn't to just get them to leave me alone. Willing and able don't always go together."

"Okay," Zach nodded, bringing his tail around to smooth it out. "Sorry, I just remember some of those nights when you came home after Fela and her cronies were after you."

"I try not to think about it much," he admitted with a weak chuckle. "Even if she's gotten better too, I still don't like her much."

"I can't blame you," Zach murmured. "So ... the temple will be raising the kits, I guess? And you're off the hook with Bastet at least, while your mother's still going to want a litter of Clawsons."

"She'll be a few more years waiting, but we are planning on it once we find a female Rock and I both like that's inclined towards it."

"And I'm not one of the candidates, at the moment," Kyale headed off the next question she thought Zach was going to ask, snuggling back against Owl-eyes. "I'm not interested in kittens, and probably couldn't have them if I wanted to."

"Long story," Jake said. "She was given the herbalist equivalent of hormone therapy to make her a tom from shortly after she was born."

"Erff... that _could_ have some nasty effects, especially if it kept up through puberty," Zach agreed with a slight frown. "It might end up taking magic to overcome entirely, but that's not a problem if you're not really interested in kits. And I wouldn't be able to help with that even if we all wanted," he added, looking back at Jake. "You don't have to worry about that. I've got a hint of the sight, but nothing more, even five years after the shock."

"Not that surprising, and I expect a good thing, overall," Jake nodded slightly. "What does Eretha think about moving to a city?"

"Long term, she's not sure about it yet," Zach admitted. "She's never been anywhere larger than a permanent village before, so MKC's going to be a bit of a shock. Honestly, I'm glad for the invite ... it'll give us a good excuse to just be up there long enough for the wedding, a little controlled sight-seeing, and meeting my family before we come back where things are nice and sane for her again. We'll see from there ... it might end up working better for us to move somewhere smaller, like one of Sayden Bay's suburbs, when we head for civilization long-term."

"That is _not_ a nice city," Kyale made a face. "Not even by my standards of safety. Veldt is much better for small cities."

"Which might work too," Zach nodded. "I don't have too many friends around there these days, but there's enough that I could do to support us both. It's still a few years off though. I'd say at least another three before I finish my training and probably one or two after that before I finish my book, though that could be done somewhere else."

"Except that this is your mate's home," Jake smiled with understanding. "I have to agree with Kyale, though for different reasons. She'd feel more at home in Veldt, and it is a whole lot safer. I understand they have a generous immigration policy for the well-educated or gifted, especially families."

"Yeah ... probably be a good idea to break us _both_ into the idea anyways," Zach mused. "Eh, we'll figure it out. Who knows - by the time we're ready, you and Chance might've made MegaKat City the safest place on the continent and convinced them to start spreading out so the whole place isn't skyscrapers surrounding houses."

"Given what I'm in for, I seriously doubt it," Jake shook his head. "MKC's in for a rough ride this generation."

"Jake... let's be honest, depending on how it turns out, the whole world's in for a rough ride," Zach sighed. "I've been doing a bit of poking into Karalanol myths and stories about the Champions. It's not going to be easy, for you or for Rock. I really don't think much of anybody likes the system as it is ... it's just better than the alternative. We've got a few legends from back then too, and they're _not_ pretty."

Jake cocked his head, abruptly _very_ interested in his friend's research. "What haven't I heard yet?"

"Remember, this is the point where _I_ only have one side of it," Zach cautioned him.

"I know Zach," Jake waved assurance to him. "This is my life. I want to know what has gone on."

"Right," the tabby nodded. "Anyways, the first story that comes to mind is about the last Godswar. According to the Karalanol, it started like many of the wars before it... two of the gods argued over some domain, matters came to blows, and their allies came to their aid. The whole of the world was devastated in the process... which I take to mean the continent, with some damage elsewhere... and reduced to the badlands we see today. But that wasn't the worst. 

"In the destruction, entire villages were slain, spirits set free to wander the land without guidance, without release, without justice. Thousands of souls, with only two things in common. Thirst for vengeance, and a deep hatred of the beings that had killed them. These spirits found each other, and their hatred became stronger ... until they finally became something else."

"A soulstorm," Owl-eyes murmured, his ears flat against his head.

"The pra´ jao dtai paa yo´o," Kyale's color drained under her fur. "The God-Killer Storm."

"And practically everything else," Zach nodded with a shudder. "Thousands of souls, with only one real purpose. To destroy everything they found while they hunted the gods. Eventually, Bastet and Halikar, and their forces, joined with Zax and the other dark gods to destroy the threat to their existence, rather than merely to their power. Of all the gods, only Tamorl remained aloof from this battle ... or seemed to. 

"He waited until the soulstorm had been weakened, and the gods with it, then he opened his mouth and devoured the pain and agony of two worlds, mortal and immortal both. Fear, hate, pain, and magical power the likes of which this world has never imagined poured into him...."

"And he made it all stop," Owl-eyes murmured. "The Night of Agony."

"Yeah," Zach nodded, acknowledging one of the most ancient shared legends that had survived the upheaval that had followed. "Tamorl used his power to inflict wracking pain on all who still lived, forcing them into a truce. Then he did something nobody had ever imagined possible ... he just let it all go. A god, surrendering the power to rule everything," Zach chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "At any rate, he was the one who suggested the Champions after that, as a way of deciding conflicts without annihilating the world in the process. And you know the rest of the story from there."

"I know that story with different names," Kyale nodded. "It was not this continent that was wiped clean. By the stories I was taught, it was the world; the waters, the air ... people, animals, plants, birds, fish. Everything."

"In which case, the recovery is quicker than I'd expected," he murmured. "The main reason I thought it was the continent was the slow rate of recovery of the badlands ... either my figures are off, which is possible, or it's slowing the better things get. Or this all happened much longer ago than I thought," he mused, before catching himself heading off on a tangent. "At any rate... like I said, it makes the chaos the Champions cause sound downright sensible. Oh... just for reference, Eshik, Marka, and Rapentap weren't been deities yet," he added, looking over at Jake. "There were a _lot_ of mortals elevated to divine status after this, once the population recovered."

"The healing may be explained in the stories of Majeare as well," Kyale suggested. "Many of the mother and fertility gods spent much of their power to heal enough of their chosen lands to support their surviving followers. Maybe what is left broken is what no one had the energy to make better. Land left to it's own."

"That and land that suffered from a bad string of Champion conflicts," Zach nodded. "That makes sense."

"There were probably large swaths of land that weren't affected," Jake added. "Places that didn't have many people at the time and weren't between what had been cities and their targets. Natural disasters and a few we know we did add in there too. Did you find anything that might help me find and kill the Champions up against me?"

"Find and kill them, no. Figure out their plots... I think I've got a lead on one of them. There was one god who objected to the Champions. He refused to take part at first, which is part of the reason things went so well for the first twelve generations. Then, seeing that his refusal to play had cost more than He had gained from it, He changed His plan. He created a series of Champions, each more twisted and demented than the last, for the next twelve generations. His Champions weren't meant to win the challenges though. They were meant to terrify people. For hundreds of years, He tormented the Karalanol and their neighbors with his monstrosities, who would slaughter anybody not protected with His sign. Great heroes, often Champions, tried to destroy them, but it was rarely enough. He would always trick another god into helping Him, into creating a Champion with the power of two divinities."

"But that's against the rules of the contest, isn't it?" Owl-eyes asked with a frown. "Creating... things, rather than choosing a mortal?"

"He chose mortals, but at the time what could be done to the chosen mortal was more extreme," Zach explained. "It was the Age of Myth, and many of the horrors of legend came from that era. The Karalanol myths name Manrak the Wolf, Asaz the Spider, Wendigo, and Chindee as specific Champions, but there were others. During the twelfth generation, he didn't choose a Champion... not that anybody knew about. But twelve other Champions were given crystal skulls as gifts from an anonymous benefactor, skulls that increased their strength until they were unstoppable. They slaughtered the other Champions they came up against, until only they were left."

"And then Nightmare revealed himself, a headless beast with a gaping, bloody maw in each hand, and claimed the fealty he and his master were owed for the power the Champions had been given, the power of the eleven Champions who had come before Nightmare and his own," Kyale finished the story. "His Master claimed victory, as the last god with a Champion, and with thirteen of them at that."

"The world was plunged into darkness for a generation," Zach nodded. "Nightmare and his servants, Rapentap among them, ruled the world as mortal gods. But it didn't help Nightmare's master, in the long run. The gods were furious at His twisting the rules of the contest, and they turned on Him. He was killed, His spirit shredded and hurled into space, and His name erased from history, that nobody could speak it again and give Him power. Nightmare and his lieutenants eventually ascended to godhood or died, and balance was restored to the world. 

"But the legend suggests that it _would_ be possible for Nightmare's master to return to Aristal. He would be without a name, unrecognizable to the other gods...." Zach frowned, looking at Jake with an uneasy expression. "And he might try his old tricks again. Converting the Champions of other gods, turning them to his cause... gathering the terror and power of thousands of lives, the nightmares of those who've witnessed his creations at work to try and either empower his Champion, or himself directly, so that he can take his revenge on the deities who tried to destroy him, and bring the contest to an end for all time."

"Nightmare ... the Demon?" Jake frowned, though it did little to hide both his fear and fury at the idea that he was being played for a puppet by someone who wouldn't admit it to him. "If you're right, we are in _so_ much trouble."

"I think so," Zach nodded. "I think the Demon is Nightmare's old patron. Melia told me that he was an outsider, a newcomer to the game, which meshes _way_ too well with the fact that he doesn't _have_ a name that he uses and the idea that, with his True Name destroyed by the gods when he was cast out, they wouldn't know him. And if Dark Kat is his Champion this time around... he might be using the Omegas to try and do twelve generations of work in _one_. It's all theory, and half-baked at best, but.... Well, it all holds together well enough that I've had more than one sleepless night thinking about it. 

"There is some good news here though. If I'm right, then he's taking an incredibly huge chance. If there was some way to re-learn his True Name, and somebody addressed him with it, his identity would be revealed. The other gods would turn on him, and whatever he had accomplished would be null and void. He's been permanently barred from the contest, and not only would this warrant his destruction again, but given how weak he _must_ be at this point, this time it would probably be permanent."

"How would you learn something's True Name?" Jake asked, only half grasping the concept itself.

"That's the hard part this time around. Learning a True Name is a bitch in and of itself," Zach explained. "Any being with sufficient power to warrant it being known to anybody but Ikaris would have taken major precautions to protect it. Ikaris categorically refuses to reveal True Names in any but the direst of circumstances. Usually, finding a True Name involves the equivalent of a lifetime's research, or a _lot_ of risky summonings to find enough creatures that know it to piece it together.

"But this isn't a normal situation. The _gods_ erased his name from history. We'd be looking for a piece of information that _Ikaris_ doesn't know," Zach said. "There are only three ways I can think of to learn it. The first would be to find a way to compel the Demon himself to reveal it; as the one who was Unmade, he wasn't a part of the fabric of Aristal when the gods erased his Name. The second would be to find the Grimoire Apell; a tome of True Names compiled before the last Godswar, and according to legend an artifact the Gods themselves were barred from touching by the powerful Wards surrounding it. The third... convince the Pastmaster, or somebody with similar control over time, to return to the moment in history when the Demon was unmade, have somebody witness his unmaking, and return with the Word that was used to do it. That will be the Demon's True Name, pronounced perfectly, backwards."

"Just from a technological standpoint, number three sounds like the easiest," Jake mused, his mind already turned to a problem he could grasp. "If Gods can't touch that book, we'd probably have problems with it too. Not sure I even want to think about the last choice."

"You might be surprised, about the book," Zach said. "The wards prevent the gods from touching it, but the thing was written to be used... those sort of things usually have a perverse sense of humor, you might say. If somebody found it who knew what it was, what they were holding, but still had no intention of using its power in a way that would harm anything, they could probably open it. The tricky part is finding somebody who'd fit that description. As for the last choice ... you're right, I don't like it either. But if you have another of your nightmares, it might not hurt to try and get him to tell you. He might give you a fragment at least, and that has power all its own."

The shiver that ran down Jake's body confirmed without words that it wouldn't be long before he got a chance to try. "Who do I bring that kind of information to, if I can get it?"

"Dr. Sinian would probably be able to give you better ideas than I could," Zach admitted. "I don't know that I'd want to put that sort of information in the hands of priests, but they wouldn't be the worst people to let know. This sort of thing... it could be really big if it got out," the tabby explained. "It's risky, at best, and the sort of thing that attracts a lot of attention if you pull it off. Put in the wrong hands, it could let somebody bind the Demon to his will."

Jake winced. "Dark Kat would be a prime example. I'll go to Dr. Sinian with whatever I do find. Probably Halikar as well."

"You ... Master Jake ... you talk to the gods themselves?" Owl-eyes spoke the shock everyone but Zach felt.

"I'm His and Bastet's chosen representative on Aristal," he nodded. "They tend to take a personal interest in me."

"Dark Kat finding out could be a grade-A disaster," Zach shuddered. "If he _is_ a Champion, then the Demon's the only thing holding him back, probably. Anyways, anything else you want to hear about on the subject now? You probably know most of it."

"He is," Jake said quietly. "I've gotten close enough to tell."

"Then _his_ finding out would be an unmitigated disaster," Zach nodded grimly. "I know you're not going to like to hear this, but that sort of shift in the power dynamic would be a _very_ bad thing, especially with Dark Kat involved. He doesn't have to follow the same rules... if he could, he could legally bring the Demon himself to bear to accomplish what he wants."

"How can that be legal?" Jake stared at him and tried not to show how horrified he was at the double-standard.

"Dark Kat is a mortal, Jake," Zach explained quietly. "As I understand, that means that the only rule he has is that he dies if a Champion kills him. The True Name of a god is a very closely guarded secret, but once you have it, you have the power to annihilate the god if you want. You can command anything you wish, and they will do it if it is within their power. It _would_ mean that the Demon had breached the compact, and likely spark another Godswar in the process, but if there's anybody psychotic enough to _want_ that, it would be Dark Kat."

"He is," Jake shuddered. "I have no doubt he is," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, so better topics ... how has your life been going?"

"Pretty good," Zach said, easily slipping back into their earlier topic and going into more detail of his plans.

* * *

Jake opened his eyes, restless without a warm body next to him, but also aroused by the scent of the masculine female resting only a few feet away. Normally he'd have just turned to his bedmate for relief, but this morning, so far from the culture that created his issues, she was appealing in her own right.

"Jake?" Kyale opened her eyes to look at him when he got up.

"Just us?" he said, his voice hesitating as he met her eyes and saw them work down his body in open appreciation.

"If you desire," she purred and reached out to him, drawing him close for a kiss. She moaned as his hands explored her body, lingering on her breasts, then between her legs as they made out sitting up in the pile of furs that was her bed.

"Mmm ... you're in a mood this morning," she rumbled, exploring his lean body with her own hands. "Owl-eyes and Darien are bathing, I think," she murmured between kisses as her ears picked up the sounds of the two males and others in a nearby pool.

"They'll make breakfast next," he nuzzled her neck, breathing in a scent that was erotic and arousing on it's own for the first time so in many years. "You are a lovely female," he murmured, his fingers playing along her mons before pressing in to caress her swelling clit, drawing a low moan from her.

"Thank you," she purred throatily, reaching down to caress his balls lightly. "And you're a _very_ handsome male ... I've thought so since that first fight," she rumbled, slipping a finger into his sheath to caress the tip of his stiffening shaft with her claw.

"Oh Bastet," he stiffened sharply, his hips pressing up so her claw drew a pinprick of blood from the head of his rapidly engorging cock. He barely remembered to caress her with the intensity her touch brought to his body.

She chuckled slightly, kissing him and rolling back onto her back, drawing him down on top of her.

"How long do we have before we're expected anywhere?" She asked him through a seductive, throaty purr. Knowing what she did of him, this was a thrill she hadn't expected.

"Couple hours," he murmured against her neck, kissing his way up her jaw. She spread her legs, allowing him to sink into the furs between them. His fingers spread her labia lips open, teasing the slick, swollen flesh as he rubbed his hard cock against her sex, testing the steadiness of his reaction when faced with that intimacy.

"Mmm...." She moaned softly, pressing up into the contact. "If you want to take this more slowly, it is okay," she rumbled, reaching down to stroke his shaft against her slickening lips. "But faster is _definitely_ good with me," she added with a grin, wrapping a leg around his hips.

"Much slower and I'll probably change my mind," he murmured with a trace of regret before he claimed a passionate kiss and slowly sank into her willing body.

"Oooh yessss," she groaned, wrapping both her legs around his hips and pulling him close to her, kissing him hungrily. "Take me, Jake," she rumbled hotly, tightening her body around his barbed shaft, her strong fingers tracing the lean, corded muscles of his back as he let instinct take over.

The thrusts came slow and controlled at first, but soon sped up as he let his full strength go. His arms wrapped under her back and around her shoulders, holding her against his thrusts. Their kiss broke as his focus turned to the pleasure building between their linked bodies and heightening hers.

Kyale's body tightened and rippled along his as she moaned deeply, a shudder of pleasure running from her sex out through the rest of her body as his fur rubbed against her swollen, engorged clit. His shaft slid in and out of her sex, glistening with her juices as he mated her hard and fast.

Neither of them was _that_ experienced yet, or at all inclined to hold back, and it was only a few minutes before Kyale roared, shaking the teepee. Her body clenched down around Jake's cock, milking it greedily as she came hard.

He groaned, shuddering with each thrust and withdraw from her quivering, pulsing body. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a cry of ecstasy.

Jake buried his face against Kyale's neck and thrust into her as hard as he could to shoot the first squirt of seed into her body.

She wrapped her arms around his body, purring deeply as she scratched his back lightly. She wasn't just enjoying the feel of being mated by the tom she'd wanted for months; she knew that this was the first time _he'd_ done this without being drunk or drugged.

Which was a little intoxicating in and of itself!

She held on for the ride, moaning as his body drop her towards a second peak while his was winding down. As much as she wanted it, she didn't demand more when he stilled. Instead she relaxed, listened to his breathing and felt the tenor of his body.

"Thank you," Jake whispered in her ear before nuzzling her.

"You are welcome," she murmured, returning the nuzzle. "And thank _you_. Would you like another round?" She asked him with a low purr. "Or maybe something you're more comfortable with?"

"Mmm," he groaned as he pulled out of her. "Care to show me what you like to do?"

"Gladly," she rumbled hotly, rolling over to push him to his back, kissing him hungrily and enjoying the way he so willingly submitted to her touch. It was so much more intense to have a strong warrior desire her in control than when a submissive one did.

She kissed him hungrily, running her claws lightly along his body and down to his shaft. She wrapped her fingers around it, stroking it lightly to keep him hard while they made out. It wasn't difficult, he moaned into her mouth and worked her back, ass and breasts with his hands, encouraging her to do whatever came to mind with him.

"I brought something along for you," she purred throatily, kissing and nibbling her way down his jawline and chest, reaching for the bag she'd brought along. "Do you want me to be a tom for you?" She rumbled, slipping a hand in as she nuzzled his flat, hard belly and stroked his barbed, slick shaft. She pulled out a leather harness that Jake just _knew_ had a strap-on to go with it.

"If you're inclined," he breathed, his tone and body leaving her with no doubt he very much hoped she was. "Used it before?" he asked before claiming her mouth in a long kiss.

"Once," she murmured into his mouth, standing up in the teepee and pulling Jake up to his knees. "Put it on me," she rumbled down at him. "After you've cleaned up from before."

He gave her a grin and nuzzled between her legs before delving his tongue into her still-tight body. He didn't need much direction here, not after so long tending to Midnight in her heats, and gave Kyale the full benefit of that experience.

"Oh... how does a tom so new to fems get so good at this," she groaned, reaching down to rub his ears, tracing the edges with her claws as he savored the entirely new flavor of _his_ seed mixed with a female's arousal, and found he liked it.

"Midnight," he purred. "I helped her though most of her heats before she got married."

"You learned well from her," she groaned, pressing into his short muzzle. "Mmm ... loved this the first time too," she admitted with a grin down towards him.

"Good," He drove his tongue deep into her body, scraping her internal walls clean of their pleasure until she began to tremble.

She let out a cry, pulling his face forward a bit so that his nose pressed against her swollen, enlarged clitoris, and her body tightened around his tongue, her juices flowing freely as she came hard, her knees almost giving out from the pleasure only to find her body supported by his strong hands.

She trembled again with a cry when he moved his head back a bit to nibble and suckle her clit until she did surrender to it and let him gently lower her to her knees.

With a long kiss he reached between them to continue playing with her quivery sex with one hand while the other reached for the strap-on harness.

"Mmm ... yes, your turn," she rumbled hotly, lifting her body with her long, powerful, trembling legs to let him work the leather harness onto her hips. "How do you like to receive?" She asked him.

"Hard, fast and rough," he purred, his body eager for her attention.

"Down on your back then," she purred back hotly, reaching into her pack and pulling out a long dildo with a curve along its length, turning it into a slight corkscrew. She put it onto the harness ands leaned forward to kiss him hotly as she rubbed the smooth rubber phallus against his cock. "If you want me to use lube with it, tell me now," she warned him.

"No need," Jake shivered in anticipation, shifting his hips and legs to give her easy access to his body.

She took his legs, lifting them up to hook them over her shoulders before she thrust forward, burying the long, twisting dildo deep in his ass with a lusty grin. The cinnamon tom groaned deeply, hooking his legs together to help pull her into him. She wasn't as good as another tom, but she knew what she was doing very well for only one other experience.

He felt a slight draft, and looked over as Darien and Owl-eyes walked in, looking startled at the scene. Kyale slammed her hips hard and fast against Jake's ass, searching for his prostate with the twisted dildo, and he wasn't shy about letting her know every time she found it.

The Hyena behind them whimpered softly as he and Darien moved to get a better view of the show, his raging erection obvious to everybody there. Kyale reached between herself and Jake, stroking his cock as she fucked him, savoring the expression on his face. She turned to look over at Owl-eyes, glancing down at his shaft, grinning up at him and licking her lips in a silent promise that he'd get to learn what this was like before they left.

With that, she focused entirely on her lover and trying to get him off. She stroked his cock hard and fast, slamming into his prostate with the thick dildo, grinding its base against her clit. Finally, Jake roared, spraying thick gobs of seed up onto his chest as he came, his spasming ass working the dildo Kyale buried to the hilt inside of him.

"You like that," Jake panted as he came down.

"A fair amount," she nodded with a grin and leaned forward to kiss him before sliding out of his body.

Owl-eyes and Darien set out the breakfast they'd brought in, the Hyena clearly fighting the urge to try and involve himself with the snuggling couple.

"It is _very_ attractive, Masters," he said with a bit of a blush. "I didn't know that there were options for females here to behave like the ones I'm used to."

"It's not something most Karalanol would have, but I enjoy it," Kyale grinned over at him, giving Jake another kiss before they started to eat. "I'll be happy to let you see how you like it later," she winked playfully.

"I think I would like that _very_ much, Mistress," Owl-eyes rumbled with a grin of his own.

"They're cute," Darien snickered, waiting for Jake to start eating before starting his own, smaller meal.

"He's well-suited to her," Jake smiled with a slight nod. "How'd he end up here?"

"His pack-queen's daughter was on a hunt with Chief Pazuquista and some of our other warriors while they were visiting Karalanol," Darien explained easily. "A herd of peccaries attacked her while she was scouting off from the main group, and the Chief came to her rescue. She considered it a matter of honor to repay him for saving her daughter, and gave him Owl-eyes to do so. He is a skilled groom, but as I understand, he wasn't considered good for pups."

"I wasn't," Owl-eyes said easily. "Not compared to the other males; there were many better than me. But I _am_ a good groom, and good for pleasure to a male or female, so the Pack-Queen considered me a suitable trade to a male owner. It's much like my life back home, though I find myself serving males more often than females now. It is simply a matter of not living with Hyenas," he shrugged slightly.

"Hyena bitches are different from other Kantin?" Kyale asked him. "One of you is a good cook."

"Darien is the accomplished cook," Owl-eyes grinned at him. "I am considered good, but he is better. And yes, they are," he nodded easily. "Hyenas, particularly traditionalist packs like ours, are practically the reverse of the gender roles here. Our females are larger, stronger, more aggressive; they are the huntresses and defenders, as well as leaders. They also have a sort of phallus of their own, so a male who serves for pleasure, like I did, plays the female as much as the male, sometimes more."

"Very different," Jake agreed with a nod. "Did your pack ever visit cities?"

"We did," Owl-eyes nodded. "We would go in to trade, or for medical care when something was beyond what we were up to. Never cities as large as your MegaKat City, but there aren't many that are, especially in the Veldt."

"I don't think there are any as big as MegaKat City, anywhere," Jake grinned at him. "Your pack traveled a great deal, or just when you needed something?"

"Most of the time; like most packs, we traveled for hunting and just generally roaming our territory. Is that the type of traveling you meant?" He asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Basically," he nodded. "Kyale travels a great deal to get to various tournaments. She'll spend a few weeks in a city, then move on to spend a few more in another many times a year."

"It tends to be the same cities, in a circle," she looked at Jake curiously.

"The last two times you've come to visit you've mentioned the assistants others at your level have," he smiled at her. "Owl-eyes may be what you're looking for. He's certainly good at grooming and in bed."

"That sort of moving around would be very normal for me," the Hyena offered. "What do these assistants do?" He asked, looking between the two Kats.

"Grooming, stress relief," Kyale began.

"That would be sex," Jake added with a chuckle.

"Keeping my things in order, especially when I am injured badly enough to be down for a few days," she continued.

"Or weeks," Jake added despite her annoyed look.

"That does not happen easily," Kyale said. "Only twice in my career."

"Keeping the tent for a huntress," Owl-eyes summed it up easily. "With more modern trappings and concerns, of course. Of course, even if you wanted to do that, I belong to the Chief right now," he added. "I would be willing, if you were to purchase me, but that is a concern."

"He wouldn't be difficult for you to buy," Jake said, easily confident of the statement. "As long as you both keep in mind what language you use, you won't run into trouble with the law where slavery is illegal."

"What language?" Kyale focused on him.

"Never refer to him as a slave, or insist he is actually your property," he said. "Claiming he is yours is fine in a casual sense, but not a legal one. Given your are a full time MMA fighter, having someone around to pamper and care for you when you aren't fighting is normal, but legally, they have to be paid something beyond room and board for their trouble."

"I understand, I believe," Kyale nodded slowly. "The same kind of difference between what Chance means when he says Midnight is his and what my father meant when he said I was his."

"Yes, very much like that," Jake nodded.

"Why would my pack-queen have to justify or hide owning me?" Owl-eyes asked, cocking his head.

"Because it could get her in a lot of trouble in some places," Jake told him. "In many lands, there is a legal difference between a pack gamma and being owned by the pack leader. Darien could probably explain the detail a bit better, since he came from a similar social place."

"Master Jake wanted to take me home when he won me, but the law made it too difficult," Darien nodded.

"Oh ... well, if it came up with Hyenas, it's close to the same thing," Owl-eyes shrugged slightly. "But I understand. Laws don't always mean the same thing the words do."

"Exactly," Jake nodded. "After the wedding, why don't you come back, spend some time with him? I'll make sure you have a good idea of his value if you decide to buy."

"If the Chief would be willing, I think I'd like that," Kyale purred.

"You'll be expected to help hunt and watch, but I'd be shocked if he wasn't willing," Jake nodded.

"I'd certainly be willing," Kyale purred, looking back at Owl-eyes. "You?"

"Of course, Mistress," he grinned, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"We'll speak to the chief before we leave then," Jake said before turning his attention back to breakfast.

* * *

"Did you ever think the Champion of Bastet and Halikar would choose to wed in our temple?" Eshik grinned at her brother as she fussed over her appearance for the event. "Never mind what he has planned for the ceremony."

"After his rather spectacular introduction to our type of play? I've considered the possibility from time to time," Marka grinned back, walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her lightly in their celestial palace. "Mmm ... old Hawk-face is probably furious about it, not that it's going to do him any good."

"Quite true," she rumbled, flicking her spotted tail and leaning back into the contact. "The next few decades will be most interesting, given how much interest there is in his wedding."

"Mmm ... not to mention the position this might put _us_ in, given his mate," Marka grinned, the Leopard nuzzling Eshik's neck. "So, has anybody else joined the throng waiting to get in?" He chuckled.

"I believe Bastet and Hawk-face himself have," she raised an eyebrow after checking the auras outside.

"Oh my," he chuckled. "Mmm ... no doubt here to make sure we don't let their Champion come to _too_ much harm today. Why don't we hear them out though ... it might be fun to see what Halikar will do to get in."

"Oh, yeah," Eshik grinned back, claiming a kiss before they went to greet their guests for a most spectacular wedding.

Outside, they opened it to a familiar Panther, his formal, crimson robe and armor gleaming and bristling with short spines and blades. The two Leopards bowed deeply to Tamorl, their patron, and he returned the gesture.

"Greetings, my Lord," Eshik said respectfully. "You are always welcome in our house," she pointed out.

"Be that as it may, I feel this occasion warrants a bit more formality," he rumbled lowly, chuckling as he gestured towards a deceptively simple looking X-frame. "I thought you might appreciate a new toy I developed ... it's more along your line than mine," he explained as the Leopards when to inspect it curiously.

"Ebony wood and bloodsteel bindings," he told them. "It can hold two captives at once, and it has a taste for screams and blood." Marka touched it, drawing his hand back in surprise as the wood sprouted a tiny, barbed splinter that seemed to seek him out.

"Of course, it is enchanted to prevent the death of any mortal who might find himself caught," the Panther grinned at them. "They break far too easily otherwise."

"Mmm ... thank you _very_ much, my Lord," Eshik rumbled, considering the possibilities of an animate, sadistic toy. "We'll have it moved to the playroom shortly. Make yourself comfortable ... or uncomfortable, as you prefer," she chuckled. Tamorl laughed; a deep, rumbling sound as he turned to enter their Palace and the Temple they had bound it to for today.

"Greetings, Lady Sheliel," the Leopards turned their attention to Tamorl's occasional consort and the second-oldest deity of War still in existence. "It is a pleasure to have you in our home for such a celebration.

"Thank you," the regal Lioness inclined her head to them. Her full armor of black, silver and gold was designed more for defense than intimidation, making her a sharp contrast to Tamorl's. "I have brought a gift for your Champion," she offered a coiled whip of translucent material that seemed to flow as water. "This is Viln. I had her created with your needs in mind. She is a weapon to absorb the blood and strength of her enemies, but she also enjoys inflicting pain without damage when desired."

"Many thanks, Lady Sheliel," Eshik accepted the coiled whip and realized it felt warm and alive in her hands, and distinctly feminine.

"I'm sure our Champion will find good use for it," Marka rumbled, taking the weapon and running his fingers along its sinuous, solid liquid length. "Whoever we end up choosing, I'm sure they'll all appreciate its potential."

"It is the best any weapon could want," Sheliel inclined her head before joining Tamorl in the main room.

"I have no fancy gift for your or your Champion," the white-draped, pearl furred shekat spoke softly, though she was not the least bit ashamed. "I have brought what is my finest gift to both worlds," Lyris, the Goddess of Healing, spoke evenly, her very presence soothing even the whip in Marka's hands. "Use it and enjoy your health."

"We shall, Lady Lyris," Eshik said smiling, taking the jar of healing salve. "Many thanks; if necessary, will we be able to count upon your gifts during the show that is planned afterwards? The newlyweds can be quite enthusiastic, and they intend to push their limitations today," she explained.

"I will be at their service," she inclined her silvery head slightly. "None die on my watch."

"Thank you," Marka grinned as she headed inside. "I think the show this evening just got more interesting."

"I'm sure it did," Fahik smiled, the Caracal in scholar's robes stepping forward along with his consort. "My own gift is not so heavily enchanted, but I hope that it will be enjoyed." He reached into his robes, pulling out a wavy-bladed knife in an exquisitely etched leather sheath, the pommel inlaid with fine, blood-red carnelian and ruby. 

"Agony, the greatest masterpiece to date of Master Smith Senpek. Be careful with the blade," he cautioned Eshik as she undid the side of the sheath and drew the dark kris. "It is made of meteoric iron, and infused with aga-flower juice. The stones on the pommel were cut by Lucerne, one of the finest gemcutters I've seen in centuries, and the sheath was crafted by my own hand. I _did_ take the liberty of enchanting it to cure the poison in the blade, for safety's sake."

"It _is_ a masterpiece," the Leopardess purred, inspecting the knife before returning it to the sheath, amazed as always at what Fahik's faithful could craft without a trace of magic. "My compliments to all the craftsmen involved, yourself included."

"I hope that my own gift will not be overshadowed by Fahik's," Izaris chuckled, stepping forward with a thick, leather-bound book in her hands. "The original of Shen Tam's 'Book of Pain's Delight,'" she said, handing the volume to Marka, who rumbled fondly as he ran a finger along the edge of the cover.

"The most extensive work on sexual torture mortal hand has produced," he mused. "Thank you very much; you are both quite welcome here."

"It is a pleasure to enjoy your company again," Izaris smiled at them as the pair entered the great home, leaving only the owners, Bastet and Halikar at the door.

"I know we have not always been on the best of terms, but today we come in peace to see our Champion wed as he has chosen," Bastet spoke evenly, her full, formal robes of earthen tones extenuating her perpetually pregnant body.

There was a pause, and she all but elbowed Halikar to get the clearly unhappy hawk god to speak.

"I do not like your ways," he began as politely as he could manage, not even his golden armor able to conceal his uneasiness. "Yet your follower has brought our Champion to us fully."

He paused again, then offered Marka a formally sealed scroll with both his and Bastet's signal on it.

The Leopards exchanged a glance, then opened it and read the fairly simple inscription.

"This is your idea, isn't it?" Marka asked, looking up at Bastet. "You agreed?" He added with a look at Halikar.

"Yes," Bastet nodded.

"I did," Halikar confirmed. "What issues I have with your practices pale in comparison with having this Champion in our fold of his own will."

"It _will_ make your lives much easier, I suspect," Eshik nodded. "A truce between our faiths is most welcome, Halikar. Particularly if it can become more of an alliance in the future. You and Bastet are welcome in our home; it pleases us greatly to host you of _all_ our will."

"Thank you," Bastet inclined her head in honest thanks to them. "Perhaps this is the beginning of something more stable among us."

"Yes, thank you," Halikar said with more difficulty, though he did bow with grace to them. "It is a great day."

"Quite," Marka purred, leading the way in as the palace doors closed behind them. "Oh... Bastet, I should ask before it comes up the hard way, but are you aware of what your Champion plans for after the wedding?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder at the perpetually pregnant goddess.

"Yes," she sighed softly, a sound of resigned acceptance. "I intend to offer them a single full resurrection for it. He will not turn away from this path, I will at least see it carried out fully in a way it does no permanent harm."

"You'll let them know?" Marka blinked, startled by the offer. "Tamorl will be thrilled, I'm sure," he murmured as they continued to the main chamber and it sank in just how serious the Mother of Katkind was in her efforts to accept what her Champion was.

"Once they reach the third stage of the ceremony, I will," she nodded.

"Then I suppose I don't really have to warn you. I just wanted to be sure, before you saw what Rock will be getting up to along with your Champion. And he _isn't_ our Champion yet," he added seriously, taking a comfortable pile of cushions along with his sister. "Just in case you were worried about it. We're still considering our options, keeping them open."

"And trying _not_ to start a small crusade at a wedding," Tamorl chuckled deeply, inclining his head to Halikar and Bastet. "It is good to see you here daughter, brother. I had hoped you would reach an agreement."

"It would have changed things, somewhat," Bastet acknowledged. "When all is said and done, he is my son. If this makes him happy, I will not punish him for it by not accepting it."

"A very mature philosophy," the Panther rumbled.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Eshik said, gesturing towards the various cushions, couches, chairs, and other means of relaxing that were spread about the room. "The ceremony will be starting soon, and I don't want to miss it."

"Or the show that might come before, from what I've heard of those two," Sheliel chuckled as the viewing pool focused in on the Temple, and the two Kats preparing to be wed inside it.

* * *

Rock licked his lips a little nervously as he adjusted the simple tunic he was going to strip out of before going down to the main chamber, watching some of the guests arriving at the warehouse that served as house the Temple of Eshik and Marka. Doruth and the other guards were checking the ID's of everybody that arrived. While the wedding, for legal purposes, was open to the public, anybody who came by who wasn't on the limited guest list was generally turned away willingly after the situation was explained.

The Panther's eyes were on the lookout though, for somebody to fill the traditional role that Rock and Jake had been told about; a last-minute witness to the service. The ocher-furred tabby just hoped they found somebody who'd be happy to show up, watch the minimum amount necessary, and then _leave_ before they got to the next part that Jake wanted to work in.

He didn't _mind_ an audience, especially with Jake so willing to show off what they were to each other, but given that they'd wanted it to be a limited one from the start....

"It looks like your family came after all," he murmured as he walked into the room where Jake was preparing, mostly by trying not to pace by lifting free weights. "I'm not sure if I was hoping they would or not," he admitted with a half-chuckle.

"They won't stay past the vows," Jake promised with a quick kiss. "I knew they'd come. It's the first time I've invited them to anything."

"You didn't invite them to your graduation?" Rock asked, blinking. "Huh. Well, good thing they _didn't_ just show up here then," he chuckled. "I'd think they'd been stalking you."

"No, that was my mom's idea. I didn't ask her not to come, I just didn't encourage it," he shrugged. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Just about," he nodded. "We're still waiting for Kathie and my folks, but they'll be here soon, I'm sure. You know, I'm _glad_ we're doing the wedding this way," he chuckled. "If my whole family was here, the way they are for everybody else in my family, I think I'd just about pass out before getting through it."

"Nice to know it's not just a concession for me," Jake smiled with a low purr as he put the weights down and stood to claim a soft, lingering kiss. "The plane landed safely, just late due to weather."

"How do you _know_ all this stuff?" Rock laughed nervously as he reluctantly parted from the kiss.

"Enforcer scanner," he grinned and tapped the small circular ear-clip. "No, I'm not wearing it out there, but with the weather delays from Sayden Bay, I wanted to keep tabs on them."

"Thanks," Rock chuckled gratefully, kissing him again. "I know everything's fine, it's just hard not to worry, especially since I haven't really _seen_ them in a few years now. It'd _really_ suck for today to be the day some Omega turns up and raises Hell with air traffic control."

"They would be _so_ dead," Jake flicked his ears back at the idea. "Now before you get any more horrible ideas, why don't I take the edge of your nerves, mmm?" he grinned and reached between them to cup his mate's groin in on hand.

"What you've got planned for after the wedding's not enough, huh?" Rock grinned, licking Jake's nose playfully. "Sure, especially if I get to return the favor," he rumbled, running his hands down Jake's sides.

"I was hoping you would," he purred into a long, intimate kiss as he untied the simple tunic Rock was wearing to fondle his balls.

"Mmm ... you _do_ know that everybody's going to be able to tell what we were up to back here, don't you?" Rock rumbled with a grin, shrugging his tunic off and starting to untie Jake's with a low groan as his shaft started to harden.

"Given the show we're going to put on for them, I can't imagine anyone will mind," he purred before sliding down to his knees, kissing his mate's broad chest as he went.

"They'd better not," Rock rumbled, reaching down to caress Jake's ears. "Love you, Jake," he purred deeply as Jake took his half-hard cock into his mouth to play with the selective skin and rubbery barbs with both sides of his tongue.

The tabby moaned deeply, quickly hardening the rest of the way.

"Mmm ... want me to take care of you at the same time?" He offered with a grin, keeping an ear out to try and guess how close they were to when they were supposed to start. Jake grinned around the hard length in his mouth and slid his head up, sucking along the way. "Sounds good," he purred, laying down to display how hard he already was. Rock straddled Jake's head, purring as he leaned down, licking at Jake's barbed shaft hungrily, fondling his heavy balls with strong fingers.

"Mmm ... sure you want me to push you as far as I can today?" He asked with a lusty rumble, swallowing Jake's cock and suckling it hungrily for a few moments before pulling back, nuzzling it with his furry face. "Had some pretty intense ideas for it last night," he grinned.

"You can't take it as far as I once fantasized about regularly," Jake reminded him with a low groan of pure pleasure.

"I know," Rock purred, nuzzling his sheath and balls. "Don't worry though; I'll make sure you're aching through the reception and honeymoon both," he promised before swallowing Jake's cock to the base again, still purring hungrily.

"Oh sweet ... _yes_ ," Jake cried out, his face pressed against Rock's groin as he simply held on for dear life against the wave of pleasure that crashed over him.

Rock grinned around his cock, rubbing his own against Jake's chest lightly as he suckled the cinnamon tom's cock, trying to work him the rest of the way over the edge and was quickly rewarded by ribbons of salty come.

"Tasty," he purred as he licked his mate clean.

"I'll never get tied of how you touch me," Jake moaned before lowering his head and turning his full attention to getting the buff tabby off.

It didn't take him long; Rock wasn't holding back, and thinking about what they had planned for later quickly worked along with the hot, skilled mouth around his cock to make the tabby roar with a powerful orgasm, shooting his seed down Jake's throat.

"Mmm ... _damn_ are we lucky the soundproofing in this place is top-notch," Rock purred, pulling out of Jake's mouth and turning around to snuggle up with him gently. "So, how much longer before we head out?"

"Not long," he murmured, content to relax in Rock's arms for a time. "We should get brushed out," he murmured with a kiss, reluctantly shifting to get up.

* * *

"Hey, Zach, good to see you," Chance said cheerfully as he recognized the orange-striped tabby taking a seat nearby.

"I see Jake wasn't exaggerating about how well you were taking to married life," Zach grinned back at him.

"Nope," Chance chuckled. "And we've got five more kittens at home to prove it," he added with a grin. "Zach, you've already met Midnight; Tamera's my daughter, and it's a pretty long story," he added, cutting off the curious look and questions he was sure Zach had about how Chance had a daughter that old and he hadn't heard about it.

"Fair enough, maybe we'll get enough time to go over it at the reception," Zach smiled. "This is Ethera, my wife from Karalanol," he said, the pale-furred red-on-cream tabby smiling at her husband's friends.

"It is good to meet you," she smiled, her Katian heavily accented. "You have a... very _large_ city," she eventually settled on, having a hard time finding a better description.

"The biggest in the world," Chance grinned in agreement. "There are probably more people in the condo complex Jake lives in than your entire village."

"It would not surprise me," she agreed easily. "My village is a very small one, only a few hands of tents."

"I thought this was as good a time as any to introduce her to what a city's like, while she's got a few years to get used to normal life again before I start thinking about moving," Zach chuckled.

"I've only been asking him about it since we married," Ethera snickered. "His stories have always been interesting."

"I don't doubt it," Midnight smiled at the shekat wearing finely beaded leathers that marked her clearly to everyone as one of the handful of visiting Karalanol. "I hope you get a chance to see a few sights before going home."

"Don't worry, we will," Zach smiled. "Our plane doesn't go back for a few days; the Chief wants to pay his respects to the Mayor, and you can imagine what a circus _that_ almost turned into," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And, of course, he's looking forward to spending some time with his daughter," he nodded to where the chief was sitting with Amanda in Enforcer dress grays.

"Oh yeah," Chance nodded. "She misses her ... wife. Kats, that is _always_ going to sound weird knowing it's a guy."

"Yeah, it probably will," Zach chuckled. "Though it's kind of sweet too... I've watched him keeping her tent, he's very devoted to filling his new role in life. And every time we've been visiting at the same time, it's obvious that they do belong together," he smiled.

"I'm half surprised she hasn't moved him out here yet," Midnight said softly, watching for an indication that the ceremony was going to begin. "She can certainly afford to by now."

"As I understand, she's not sure how they'll take to city life," Ethera said, careful in selecting her words. "Or about having them around while she's in heat. She should take the chance though, I think," she admitted quietly. "This is a much better place to raise young kits." Zach reached over and squeezed her hand lightly, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, there are Rock's folks, if I remember right," Chance smiled at the group of three who had just entered. One Zach recognized as Kathie Firetail. The other female had the definite look of a Furlong to her, and the dark brown tabby tom was probably her mate.

"I hope we didn't delay things too much," Kathie said as they found seats near Chance and Midnight.

"I don't think so," Chance said easily, then glanced back as the doors to the room that Jake and Rock were getting ready in opened, revealing the two toms as they walked forward together, their simple robes a concession to the fact that a fair number of their out of town guests had serious issues with casual nudity at ceremonies. He was sure the rich brown of Jake's robes was for Bastet, and its gold trim was for Halikar, though he couldn't place Rock's burgundy and deep brown so easily.

"As a matter of fact, I think you delayed them _just_ enough," Zach snickered before returning his attention to the wedding he'd already been warned was far different than anything else he had even heard of.

From the far side of the stage to Jake and Rock a pair of Wirehair Dachshunds wearing as little as possible beyond their black sashes and golden amulets joined the soon-to-be wed mates. The main door opened and closed again, admitting the Panther who'd been guarding the door and a dark-furred tom who looked a little surprised by the whole thing.

"We would like to thank you all for attending on such short notice," Henrietta said as they began the service and the two newcomers took their seats. Zach wondered at the wording; it hadn't been short notice at all. Maybe it was for the benefit of their last guest. "We are here for the wedding of Rock Furlong and Jake Clawson, to join them legally as they are in heart, in the eyes of Eshik and Marka."

"Do either of you have anything you wish to say before us, the gathered witnesses, or the Gods before you are married?" Jordan asked Jake and Rock, the first sign that this well could be the shortest legal wedding anybody here would see.

"Thank you for coming," Jake spoke up, facing the audience. "Especially to those who have traveled a great distance to be here."

There were smiles, looks that told him they would have come much further, even looks of surprise and uncertainty about the statement.

Jake accepted them all, and turned to his mate with a slight smile. "Thanks especially to you, for being so patient while I figured myself out."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Rock smiled. "You're worth the wait. Brilliant, handsome, and braver than you really ought to be sometimes... I'm just glad you did figure yourself out, so that today's possible."

Jake ducked his head with a distinct blush at the praise he still wasn't used to hearing, but there was a smile there too.

Zach smiled too; he'd worried about those two before, even been a little jealous of Jake and Rock. But watching them like this, it was hard to believe he'd ever thought they weren't perfect for each other.

Attention was drawn back to the two priests as their amulets started glowing against their bare chests.

"Rock Furlong, do you take Jake Clawson as your lawfully wedded husband and mate, to protect and care for so long as your hearts remain true?" Henrietta asked him.

"Yes," Rock nodded simply.

"Jake Clawson; do you take Rock Furlong as your lawfully wedded husband and mate, to serve and care for so long as your hearts remain true?" Jordan asked Jake.

"I do," Jake said firmly despite the lump in his throat.

"Do you have any other vows that you wish to offer before your union is sanctified?" Henrietta asked.

Jake's jaw moved as if he was going to, but he gave a small shake of his head instead.

"I think that covers it," Rock smiled, answering for them and resisted his desire to pull his mate in for a kiss that wouldn't end.

"I think we should hurry up and finish this before they forget there's more to the ceremony," Jordan joked, most of the crowd chuckling in response. "Do you have tokens of your vows to exchange? If so, please do."

"Yes," Rock nodded and took an intricately inlaid collar from his robes. The copper band that made up the body of the collar was inlaid in places with silver clouds and Jake's first fighter was reproduced with carefully placed and cut stones, ruby and jet.

"Your first kit, the freedom of the sky, the dreams you've fought for years; I never want you to forget those things, what you _want_ to be, because you're with me. They're such a part of you that I don't want to see them gone," Rock smiled warmly, taking the collar and fitting it around Jake's neck carefully.

Despite having an idea what it was going to be, and being quite familiar with the sentiment Rock held on the subject, Jake reflexively reached up to touch the band after it was secured. There was a smile on his face, his eyes were moist, and his well thought out words of acceptance fled his mind.

Zach, Chance, everybody in the audience who was here for Jake as much as Rock, couldn't help a small smile of amusement. It was incredibly cute, particularly given that they _knew_ he'd been expecting _something_ like this.

"While I hate to ask a stupid question, do you accept this gift?" Henrietta chuckled gently after a long moment to appreciate Jake's reaction.

"Hu?" Jake snapped his attention to her, then looked sheepish, though his fingers never left the collar. "Yes. I do."

"Your turn then," the Dachshund bitch smiled warmly. "Just remember, they've got a service scheduled for after you all leave for the reception," she teased good-naturedly.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured before reaching into the pocket of the gold-trimmed brown silken robe and brought out a serpentine armband of Black Hills gold inlaid with a half-dozen stones. It took a second look to realize that the serpent's head was actually a raven in flight, and the end of its tail was a heart of deep blue-green hawk's eye. "One stone for each year you stood by me, not knowing if I would ever be ready for this, and never complaining. Each stone a lesson you helped me learn that brought me to this point."

"Remind me to have you tell me what the lessons were later," Rock smiled warmly, turning so that Jake could put the armband around his bicep, then pulling him into a lingering kiss that was returned with unabashed passion until Jordan coughed politely.

"Excuse us," Rock grinned unashamedly.

"No problem, just that there _are_ some papers to sign before we _actually_ let you two loose," his friend grinned back, indicating the license waiting for them. "And one or two extra formalities."

"Of course," Jake nodded, all four of them making short work of the legalities.

"And our witness," Jordan said, offering the pen to the dark-furred tom who'd come in last. He stood, signing where it was indicated, and returned to his seat.

"Thank you." Henrietta and Jordan turned towards the two newlyweds, and removed their amulets.

"That you will never have to stay in a place that hates you," she said, putting her amulet over Jake's head.

"That you will always have the means and strength to stay together," Jordan concluded, putting his over Rock's.

"If no one objects, we would sign this document as well," a warm, commanding female voice drew every one's attention to the center aisle in front of the double doors leading outside.

When they looked back, they saw Bastet, standing next to Halikar; most there recognized her from Chance and Midnight's wedding if not from an upbringing in a city that was more-or-less dedicated to Her.

The two Leopards standing in front of them were less well known, though the reaction of all those in the congregation wearing sashes, except for Henrietta and Jordan, left no doubt who they were. The two Dachshunds, rather than averting their eyes or bowing their heads, looked between the Leopards and the other two gods ... the Hawk in particular.

"They are here with our blessing, children," Eshik said firmly. Henrietta nodded.

"Understood, Mistress. It is an honor to have you all here, and there are no objections, of course."

"It is not every day our Champion seals a rift among Us," Bastet smiled at Jake and Rock before stepping forward, her signature appearing on the page in a shimmering, unearthly gold with a wiggle of her fingers.

"You're running a little low on space to sign that," Marka chuckled as Halikar followed his lover's example, though it was his sigil, complete with gold and gem dust, instead of a signature. "There should be enough though...."

Marka and Eshik signed the paper more traditionally, then turned to Jake and Rock. "Allow us to give you both a gift of our own ... a token of goodwill and remembrance, you might say," he smiled. He and his sister reached out, touching the two amulets. They glowed brightly for a moment, then became much, much heavier around the two Kats' necks. The Leopards stepped back, allowing Bastet and Halikar forward.

Unlike the wedding before, it was clear that there were tensions here. The faithful weren't quite sure what to think of what they were seeing, particularly as Halikar himself walked through MegaKat City's Temple to Pain's Pleasure.

The worshipper's tension was palpable, though nobody was foolish enough to act on it. The Hawk-God's presence was enough to blind most to the fact that there were nine gods in all present, not just the four that had made themselves the center of attention.

Halikar ignored them all as he approached the newlyweds.

"For the one who has protected and brought my Champion to my house willingly, I offer you a promise in advice. Reach for your dreams, forgotten or new. You will find the success you seek."

"Thank you," Rock said with a bow, as relaxed as he could be in the face of such a powerful being. For a brief moment, he was vaguely in awe of his mate, who faced them all, even the ancient Tamorl and the Queen of War Herself, with a respectful blasé that most couldn't muster in the face of Commander Feral.

It was the great armored Lioness who spoke next, drawing attention to the fact that there was quite a gathering of deities in the room.

"Jake, you and your mate are well-protected. I extend my skill in war to another you hold dear that has proven himself worthy of it," Sheliel drew attention to Chance with a look. "To Chance I extend protection from his greatest enemies."

"Uhm... thanks?" Chance blinked from the audience, surprised to have the attention turned to him, even this briefly. Bastet and Halikar had made an appearance at his wedding, but there were _eight_ gods showing up here... and, apparently, they'd brought party favors.

This was very, very weird.

He was more than a little grateful when a giant Panther in spiked and bladed black armor took everyone's attention away from him and back to the newlyweds.

"To a special couple, and a source of many evenings of entertainment, I offer a gift for your creative side," Tamorl grinned. "When one of you is hurt, be it pain or injury, the other will grow stronger."

"Can he do that, with you being a Champion?" Rock asked Jake quietly.

"He's the one who set up the contest in the first place," Jake pointed out in a whisper. "Bastet is standing right here."

"Thank you, Lord Tamorl," Rock said, accepting Jake's explanation and not questioning it any more. He honestly hoped they ended up _not_ using that particular gift too much, but it would be helpful if one of them got into trouble.

"It has far more uses than that," Eshik snickered. "Think play, not war."

"I'm not usually thinking about being stronger there," Rock chuckled slightly.

"Different types of strength," Henrietta winked shamelessly.

"Speaking of things that will be helpful for play, I believe that Lady Lyris is up next," Marka chuckled.

"Yes, something I believe you will both enjoy a great deal," the delicate white shekat smiled at them. "Jake, my dear, from this day forward you will be able to endure pain and injury without impairment far beyond your normal limits, and when pushed beyond that, you will recover quickly. I can not grant you immunity from those who wish you ill, but to the extent allowed by our laws, little will stop you."

"That will be particularly helpful ... especially today," Rock said with a sheepish grin, glancing at Bastet. He couldn't help but wonder what her take on this whole thing was ... particularly knowing why Jake had gotten into this.

"That is what I wished," Lyris smiled slightly at them.

"Now, before you go on to enjoy the gifts others have given, we have one for your future," Fahik said, drawing Izaris close. "When it is time, you will discover the secrets to building a ship that travels as only magic can now."

"Some people think I already have, but I'll keep at it," Jake grinned. "Thank you."

"Also, I would like to let your friend know that he will find a reason to what has happened," Izaris added, looking back at Zach. "Small consolation, perhaps, but it is not without meaning."

"Thank you, Lady Izaris," Zach bowed as deeply as he could from his seat.

"Now, by tradition, the newlyweds consummate their relationship before witness," Henrietta said once she was sure the various gods were finished for a while. "As I understand this is not something everyone here is comfortable with, we ask that those leave for the reception, where we will join you when they have completed the ritual."

Jake's family was up and on their way out almost before Henrietta had finished speaking, and the Karalanol were not far behind them, though more dignified and organized about it. Zach stayed, though his wife left with Chief Pazuquista to wait at the reception.

He wasn't surprised to see Jake's kin vacate, or that Jake didn't seem to care.

"Ready for this?" Rock asked Jake with a low purr, kissing him and pushing his robe back and off his shoulders.

"Yes," he moaned into the kiss, his entire body relaxing into a shameless willingness to whatever his lover desired. Their passion remained there for a long moment, their bodies hardening fully just from making out. "Take me," Jake shivered as he pulled away reluctantly, only to turn and kneel on hands and knees, his tail high and looking over his shoulder at his mate and husband.

"Gladly," Rock grinned, taking Jake's hips and mounting him, sliding his cock into the lean tom's ass and leaning forward to bite down on the scruff of his neck, starting to thrust with a low groan.

"Oh yes," Jake moaned, his body trembling from the built-up need from the entire ceremony and the effort not to come the moment his mate filled him.

Rock rumbled around the loose skin in his mouth, starting to move, hitting Jake's prostate with practiced ease as he reached around and took the cinnamon-tom's rigid, red shaft in his hand, starting to stroke it in time with his powerful thrusts.

He felt his mate drop his head with a low whine, a complaint that it wasn't going to last. Two more thrusts and Jake tensed under him with a cry that quickly turned into a roar, his seed spilling over Rock's hand.

It was only a few more thrusts before Rock joined him, throwing his head back with a roar, pumping his own thick seed into Jake's tight ass.

"The newlyweds have consummated their relationship before witnesses," Jordan rumbled as the two Kats panted and started to relax a little bit. "From here on out, shekats and toms, it's strictly for pleasure ... if you're not into the same sort of show they're likely to put on, they'll be glad to meet you later, at the reception. If you are, please, stay and enjoy."

"Enjoy yourselves," Midnight walked up to the lovers, tipping Jake face up for a kiss before she turned to join her husband.

As Chance got up to leave, he took Tamera's hand.

"C'mon kiddo," he said quietly.

"Can I stay?" She asked with a bit of a blush. Chance glanced at Midnight; she had a better idea than he did what this might end up doing to her.

"Promise to tell me right away if it starts to bother you?" she asked. "Rock is not going to be gentle with Jake, for all they do it from love."

"Okay," Tamera whispered, nodding before Chance headed out with a last look at Midnight sitting down next to his daughter.

She turned her head up to the two toms as Jake and Rock both leaned up, her uncle hooking one of Jake's barbs with a claw and slipping the sharp tip through the sensitive flesh. She winced a bit as Jake cried out, then reached back to wrap his arms around Rock's neck and kiss him hungrily.

This didn't make sense ... but she could tell he was enjoying it even as blood began to trickle from the crook of Jake's neck where Rock's teeth began to sink into his flesh.

If it wasn't for how hard Jake still was, she'd had thought his moans were of pain. It was just so obvious from his body that this, somehow, was good.

She could smell arousal starting to fill the air, Jake's, Rock's, and from some of the people staying to watch. She heard something from the other side and glanced over to see that the newlyweds weren't the only ones enjoying themselves; the Panther and Rottweiller were starting to play with each other, and she didn't think the two priests would wait much longer either.

Jake roared again, coming as Rock clawed long, bloody lines around his shaft.

"Why don't I see this elsewhere?" she asked Midnight, her voice low.

"Not everybody likes it," Midnight explained quietly. "It's not something your father and I do, for example ... it's just that a lot of the people who come here do."

"Kinda like how dad only likes females?"

"Right," she nodded. "A lot like that... as you get older, you'll probably start to see it a bit more."

"Are many toms going to be interested in it?" she alternated her attention between the small black shekat that was her new mother and the displays around her that were alternating between exciting and disturbing.

"Not most of them ... enough you could find them if you're interested, but most toms aren't," Midnight explained. "They just tend to group together, and Rock and Jake are very good at finding them."

"Good, I think," she murmured, glancing around at how many familiar faces there were from the Enforcers. "So many from the squad stayed."

"Mostly because they like Rock and Jake," Midnight smiled. "And they're a little interested. They'll start out as things get harder." She looked up, her expression more concerned as Rock's claws carved lines up Jake's throat, just missing anything important.

Tamera didn't say anything, but she sunk back reflexively from the bloody mess being made of Jake's body so quickly.

"This won't get any kinder," Midnight murmured to her. "Think you're ready to meet up with your father?"

Tamera nodded mutely, getting up to follow Midnight out.

As she left, Tamorl chuckled to himself. The dark Panther turned his attention back to the show going on. Rock had a talent for this, for a mortal. A better understanding of the difference between pain and trauma than most, at that. Even without Lyris' gift to Jake, the lean tom wouldn't have been in any danger yet.

With it, and the healers... it would only be time, and a minor line in the law of the contest, that prevented the Ceremony of Rebirth from being performed here, he was sure. To have so much skill at such a young age, it was amazing Fahik hadn't claimed him.

A brief glance to see how long they would have to enjoy this, and he looked at the Caracal who was watching with interest in the skill, but not the sensual nature of the display. "You have altered time for them?"

"We have," the Caracal nodded. "If you would like to help, it would be appreciated," he added. Tamorl chuckled and did so, throwing his power behind the effect, taking some of the strain off of the two lesser gods.

"So, what do you think?" Tamorl rumbled lowly.

"It is quite a display... do you know if their interest in only in this sort of pain, or in the sheer agony one can inflict?" Fahik asked curiously.

"Rock has the desire to inflict pain, potentially without pleasure, though he has never dared act on it," Tamorl said as he considered the mortals as they both realized just what his and Lyris' gifts meant to them in this context and began to explore limits that were not available to most mortals. "Jake ... he changes he mind on it."

"He is driven to push limits, push boundaries, more than what the limit or boundary is," Bastet said evenly, more than mildly disturbed by what she was witnessing and even more by what she knew she would witness, but determined to see it out as Jake's mother would not. "He is not one who often looks before he leaps."

"No, he is not ... partly because he knows the consequences will not last. And if they did last, they would make him unsuitable for your purposes," Tamorl pointed out. "I think that we have made the right choice, waiting until a choice could be made."

"You are not a mother," Bastet said simply. "Some of us are bound to work with what we are given."

"Quite a thing to say to the one who birthed you," Tamorl smirked slightly. "I understand though. He is doing much better lately though ... he might let Rock kill him even without your offer today. It wouldn't be nearly as entertaining though."

"Given what he expects that would do to the honeymoon, it is unlikely," she shook her head. "He is very close to not caring, but not that far gone."

"Just as well. There's a detachment from what's happening here that takes away some of the nuance," Tamorl observed. "They both know the consequences will fade, whatever they do."

"Mmm ... our Lordship enjoys the regret as well as the action," Eshik rumbled from where she stood, her brother between her legs with her claws digging into his scalp as he ate her out. "I, for one, appreciate Jake as-is."

"I still prefer him not almost dead from blood loss," Bastet's mouth tightened briefly before Rock pulled out of Jake's ass and signaled to the Cheetah healer that the games were over.

He stepped forward, speaking with Rock briefly before beginning his work. His flesh opened up as he took on some of Jake's wounds, a pained, ecstatic expression on his face before he backed away, leaving Jake injured, but in much better shape than he had been in.

"Your turn, Lyris," Tamorl grinned at her.

"You just want to get to the drawn-out killing," she wrinkled her nose at him before stepping forward and entering the mortal world and stepping up to the bloody newlyweds. "I would heal you fully, Jake," she said as she knelt by them. "There is no need for you to be hindered during the reception."

"Thank you," Jake inclined his head to her, honestly grateful for the wash of healing energy that poured through him at her touch.

"Having sex in front of over half a dozen gods... this has got to be one of the weirdest days I'm ever going to have," Rock chuckled slightly, snuggling against Jake's back as he was healed.

"If you are so inclined, Lady Bastet has a gift for you," Lyris smiled as she stood and the Mother of Katkind came up to them.

"You know my feelings on pain with sex," Bastet took Jake's hand to stand him up. "I can see you much you love him. I can see that he does this out of love for you. If you wish to explore your true limits, the level of pain your would have experienced in Tamorl's Ceremony of Rebirth, I will heal you fully from your death today."

"It's ... your call, Jake," Rock said softly. "I know what I'll have to do ... and I'm okay with it."

Jake looked between Bastet and Rock, judging both their moods along with his own.

"We don't really have time to do it right," he said uncertainly.

"You will have time," she promised. "Your friends and kin will not think you were gone more than an hour."

"Then I would like to find out what I can take," he nodded.

"This is going to hurt, and be bloody, on a level we've never done before," Rock promised him.

"Or will ever do again," Jake nodded in understanding as he turned to his mate and slid his arms around Rock's shoulders before kissing him soundly.

"Everybody, feel free to leave as soon as you're uncomfortable," Henrietta told what was left of the audience. "If you're bothered by what you see, please feel free to return another time and we'll address it, but until then we'll leave them to their pleasure."

"The Temple will feast today," Eshik purred lowly. "The blood and seed spilled within these walls helps to fuel it's magic," she explained at Fahik's curious look.

"I see," he nodded slightly, turning his attention back to Jake and Rock. He could see the care and honest adoration with the trust as Jake allowed Rock to bind him, spread-eagled, to the floor and ceiling. He spared a look at the two priests who had officiated the wedding and chuckled softly at the small warehouse of torture devices, blades, and a few that could pass for actual sex toys they brought out for Rock to use in the coming days.

Rock kissed Jake tenderly, raking his claws down his mate's chest. He curved them in, cutting his skin, opening long, ragged wounds that bled freely between them. He purred as Jake deepened their kiss, his body responding quickly to the pain despite all it had gone through recently.

The next days passed nearly seamlessly from one to the next, at least for Rock and Jake. The tabby's focus was entirely on his mate, ignoring the increasingly sparse audience, or the shell-shocked, orange-striped tabby near the front who'd long ago gone beyond the point where he could really leave before _seeing_ that everything would end up being okay.

For nearly two days, Rock worked a shallow network of cuts along Jake's body, put the cattle prods and blades to use, and worked him to screaming orgasms as often as he could. Jake's feet were bloody messes, oozing from the wounds Rock had made on the bottom of them. His cock looked like it had barbs all the way down its length from the tiny needles that Rock had slipped into it. His whiskers had been pulled, his claws removed... he was beyond the point of being _able_ to care what happened anymore.

Through all of this, the tabby had felt himself getting stronger, having to fight to control himself and not do too much damage too quickly.

Now, he wasn't going to hold back any more.

He took one of the finest blades that Henrietta and Jordan had brought out for him, and walked around behind Jake, licking the scruff of his neck and wrapping his hand around the lean tom's shaft, starting to stroke him again, working the sharp needles into the nerve-dense, hypersensitive flesh of his cock.

Jake was too tired to scream, the pain something he was gradually becoming familiar with. Rock reached down with his free hand, gripping his balls and sinking his claws into the tender skin and the heavy orbs inside. His thumb worked the needles in Jake's shaft, opening up the holes enough for him to hook a claw into the skin and cut it open from base to tip.

It brought an instant flashback to the first time he'd hurt himself to get off, only far more intense. This time, even with the pain from so long in the hands of a skilled torturer, he roared, his skinned tail twisting wildly as he came all over his mate's face.

Rock stood, his claws slowly carving the skin from Jake's cock, gradually leaving an exposed mass of bloody tissue, needles, and flesh.

"Clean my face," he ordered Jake as he flayed the flesh from his shaft.

Jake made a small sound, nearly unable to process the order, but when Rock brought his face within reach, he did his best to comply with a body that wasn't really his own anymore.

When he was finished, Rock kissed him with a tenderness that was at odds with the horrifying mess he was making of his new husband. When he was done stripping the skin from Jake's cock, he reached down further, sinking his claws back into his scrotum, shredding the tender flesh into ribbons as he pulled his hand forward.

He kissed Jake again, then moved down to lick and nibble at his exposed neck as he finished making confetti out of Jake's scrotum. He took his time working him to the edge of an orgasm, privately noting that it wasn't nearly as fun once Jake was pushed to incoherency.

He let Jake's balls dangle from his body, carving his sheath open to expose the rest of Jake's member, the muscle and tissue that let him harden properly. His rigid, skinned cock dropped, still hard but no longer held up along his body.

With an easy motion he knelt to lick the bloody length from balls to tip, paying special attention to the slit that still dribbled a bit of pre as Jake's balls tried to pull up to empty another load into the air.

After the orgasm had passed, Rock took his cock in his mouth, licking it, his rough tongue torturing Jake's exposed flesh as he pushed his fingers up into his bloody, dripping ass. He hooked his claws into Jake's prostate, piercing the gland, ripping it as he tried to work him to the edge of one last orgasm before finishing this part of it and moving into the images that were swarming in the back of his mind, the things that would be enough to shock Jake back to awareness, if not coherency, just long enough to do their damage.

A strangled sound above him, the familiar pulse of the body and twist of hips made Rock smile. Time to end this phase and turn to the true art of raw pain.

Before Jake could come, he bit down, severing his cock from his body. As blood washed down his chin, he spat out the severed member, and cut Jake's dangling balls from his body with his claws.

That done, Jake's maleness twitching on the floor, Rock undid the bindings on Jake's legs and turned him around, carefully using the blade he'd taken before and cutting a long slit down Jake's leg, flaying out the flesh, exposing a long, twitching nerve that ran down the back of the bone. With infinite care, he sat the blade aside, and slipped his claw into Jake's sciatic nerve just above his ankle, starting to slit the nerve all the way up his leg.

Jake screamed, the new pain beyond anything he'd even imagined before. His nerves burned, and he forced himself to ignore most of it as Rock continued the torment up to his pelvis, then moved up to carve his back open. He exposed his mate's spine, using the surge in strength he'd gotten from the agony he'd inflicted to break the vertebra open. He started the same process he'd done on Jake's leg on his spine, the whimpering tom above him enduring the most brain-wracking pain he'd ever conceived of.

Finally, he gave out. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, that his heart was already straining to keep his body alive.

"R-Rock," he somehow managed to force his dry throat and gummy mouth to say. "End. Kill me."

Rock stood up the rest of the way, brushing Jake's tail to the side. He sank his rigid cock into Jake's ass and tipped his mouth back, kissing him heatedly, swallowing some of his blood as he fought to try and get off fast enough.

As his balls started to twitch, Rock sank his claws into Jake's throat. He closed his grip and ripped, tearing Jake's windpipe out, opening his jugular half-way and spraying blood onto the floor to be swallowed up by the temple. With a roar, Rock came, pumping his seed into Jake's tight, bloody ass, the feel of his lover filling him the last thing Jake could feel before he dropped into blackness.

* * *

Awareness came slowly. It was warm, soft; it made him want to relax and fall back asleep.

"Kitten, you may rest once all are convinced you are all right," Bastet's voice was as gentle as the touch on his face. "Your friend and your mate want to know from you that no ill remains."

"Especially me," Zach said, his voice concerned. "Damn ... how can you _enjoy_ that?"

"It wasn't enjoyment by the end," Jake cracked his eyes open and assessed where he was. Rock was snuggled against his back, they'd been cleaned up and resting in a soft bed with fine bedding. "Just finding out how far I could take it."

"No offense Rock, but _good_ ," Zach shuddered.

"None taken," Rock murmured, rubbing Jake's back and shoulders gently. "I'll be honest, I don't really look forward to doing that again, so it's good that we won't."

"I'm not inclined to go that far again either," Jake nodded and snuggled back against his mate. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Rock admitted. "But Bastet's the one who brought us here, where ever it is. Thanks for bringing all of us, by the way... if you'd just disappeared with Jake, I think I'd have freaked."

"You are in my garden, the home I prepared for Jake after the battle is done," Bastet said with a slight smile. "I have no wish to separate you," she said as she knelt and tipped Rock's face up. "You make my son very happy, Rock. It is the best I could want for him."

"Thanks ... uhm, just want to ask here. When you call him your son, do you mean like all Kats, or is there a chance he actually _isn't_ related to the ... to his mother?"

"As I am the mother of all Kats," she smiled gently at him. "It is easier than trying to calculate, much less say, how many times he is my grandson."

"You ... you mean that literally," Zach murmured, mostly to himself.

"Yes," she turned her attention to him. "All Kats alive today carry my blood in them."

"I suppose that makes Eshik and Marka the black sheep of the family, huh?" Zach chuckled slightly. "By the way, what was that you brought in today? Some sort of alliance, it sounds like?"

"Not so much as some," she shrugged slightly. "The likes of Rapentap are far worse. Yes, it was. A peace accord between our houses."

"Well, that'll make life easier... however things play out," Rock murmured, holding Jake close. "You _do_ know that Eshik and Marka have some interest in me, right?" He asked Bastet, just a little cautiously.

"Yes, you are one of the final three choices to become their Champion," she nodded. "It is part of the reason I wanted this to happen today and not be left for a later time, when the rules would have created a much uglier situation."

"I wouldn't have done this after that," Rock said. "Thank you though."

"Bastet... would you mind answering a couple of questions, as long as we're here?" Zach asked. "Oh... and what's this doing to time, back in the real world? Jake and Rock are kinda expected," he chuckled slightly.

"I do not mind, and the entire ceremony, with your time here, will be little more than an hour to those at the reception," she smiled faintly in amusement. "Time is easily malleable in such a small space."

"We could both use a nap then, if you two don't mind," Rock murmured, cuddling up with Jake and relaxing a bit after two days of exertion.

"I really don't know how they stayed up as long as they already did," Zach murmured.

"The gifts we gave them provided them both the strength, and Jake ... he can manage that and a good deal more when he sets his mind to it," Bastet said as she stood. "Come, Zach. We can walk in the garden so we do not disturb them while they rest."

"Sounds good," he smiled up at her, starting out along with her into the beautiful garden that waited for his friend. "Is it this pleasant for everyone who comes to you after death?" He asked her as a brightly colored bird flitted by.

"Not always to my sense of it, but to them it is," she nodded and lifted a finger for a tropical bird to land on. "The longer one is here, the more their piece of it adapts to their desires and comforts. I am sure I will hardly recognize Jake's home within a few years of his residence."

"Is Chrissa here?" He asked her softly, wrapping his tail around his leg lightly. "And happy?"

Bastet paused, searching her realm before answering. "She has been reborn. Ones so young do not often stay long before they are ready to return."

"I hope she's been born to a family that can take care of her then," he said, nodding slightly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," she rubbed the base of his ears affectionately. "Please do not focus on looking for her. She does not remember anything from her previous life, just as you and your mate do not remember all of yours."

"I won't," he promised her. "I just wanted to know what had happened to her... it _was_ just the fever, right? Not some sort of... karmic payback, for MegaKat City?"

"If it was, it wasn't by any of us," Bastet told him. "We have much more effective ways to even the score once you die."

"Glad to hear it. So ... getting away from the ways I've managed to screw up," he chuckled slightly, "just what sort of questions could you answer for me?" He asked her, thinking over just what would be best to ask while he had the chance.

After all... he'd only gotten answers from the gods through proxies before. This might be able to help Jake in ways he wouldn't get another chance at.

"What I know, what has happened," she said as they wondered through lightly manicured gardens, streams and water features from dozens of cultures. "What I can not tell you is the future. There is far too much free will and chance involved to have more than a idea of it."

"Right," he nodded. "One thing I _am_ sure of, Jake'll love this place one of these days," he mused. "One thing I'd like to ask you about though. What can you tell me about the Demon ... or the God who created Nightmare and the other ascended Champions of darkness?"

"Enough to keep you here for a century," she chuckled and motioned for him to sit by a still pond full of small colorful koi. "First, the Demon's name is Kulfaux. He is a creature that came from another pantheon we have no contact with and he does not seem able to return to. While he is not technically bound by the rules the way those of us who signed the accord are, he does play by them now that we explained that not playing by them will turn even the evil gods against him."

"Is Kulfaux the same being as the one who created Nightmare and the others?" He asked, sitting down and watching the fish, playing over different scenarios in the back of his mind.

"No," she shook her head and dipped a fingertip into the water for the larger fish to nibble at. "We _Unmade_ that one. Not even its name exists anymore."

"I think I'm _glad_ I'm wrong about that one," Zach murmured. "Based on some of the legends, and what Jake's told me about him ... I thought they might be the same being. Come back with a different identity, trying to get back at the gods."

"It is possibly another from the same pantheon as that one, though a minion is more likely. _Unmaking_ a leader does not wipe out all it's followers, or their purpose."

"No, I imagine not ... is he still old enough that his Name would be in the Grimoire Apell, if somebody found it?" He asked hopefully.

"Possibly," she nodded thoughtfully. "As it is protected from all immortal hands and most mortal ones, not even Lady Izaris is sure of all of that it contains."

"Understood. If we could manage to find it... would it break the rules, if Jake used it against the Demon?"

"Assuming he can learn the information, no," she shook her head, slightly shocked that a mortal would even think of such a thing, much less the possibility that it might be against a set of rules he didn't have to play by. "There are few mortals who can touch it, and even fewer who can understand what they are looking at when they open it."

"I know," he nodded. "Knowing about the book is a good first step though, and I do... I _used_ to have some magical ability, and I'd bet money that if Dr. Sinian tripped over it she'd bring it back on principle. Jake's my best friend," he said seriously. "And damned close to the only one for a long time... only one left from then, despite what I've done. I know that the Demon is trying to corrupt him. If there's _anything_ I can do to help him... I will," he said seriously.

"It will shift to trying to kill him if corruption does not work," Bastet nodded seriously. "I wish you luck. I do wish him to win with as little pain as possible."

"So do I. The reason I asked about the rules is because I don't want him to suffer from any backlash... if we manage to take out the Demon, I wasn't sure if it'd end up with him, you, or Halikar suffering for it. None of the three would be good." He leaned his head back against a tree with a slight sigh. "Another personal question, if you don't mind... earlier on, when I was just starting field trips and stuff, there was a kitten I ended up sleeping with. Do you know anything about what happened to her?"

"I expect she is either still alive or reborn," Bastet said, trying to trace the lines of connection to find this one. "She is not someone who has made much of an impression on reality."

"I'm not too surprised ... guess I just figured it was worth asking. I'm still not happy with how all that turned out," he admitted. "She was too young ... and so was I, in a lot of ways," he chuckled slightly. "Were you and Halikar going to be at odds with Eshik, Marka, and Tamorl, up until ... today, I guess?"

"Not in the sense of sides of the great battle, no," she said evenly while she played with the koi. "None of them tend to play an active roll in any of the contests. Their Champions serve a difference purpose than those of us who are actively striving for a level of control. We are more like cousins who do not get along. Not at war, but not allies either. Tamorl is my father, after all. We don't fight."

"So that story is the literal truth?" He asked, looking over at her. "He gave birth to you, more or less?"

"Yes," she nodded. "My earliest existence was when the pain of birth was taken as something different from other kinds of pain. It was something only a female could experience, and the only kind of pain that brought a joyful thing with it. Before then, Tamorl oversaw all pain. As I grew older and more distant from him, I took on other aspects of the mother and the fertility that makes her exist."

"That has _got_ to be weird," he murmured. "So are you just the mother of Katkind, or are you the mother-goddess for Kantin as well? I know Eshik and Marka pull double duty, so to speak, but I'm not sure how much of that is names instead of actual portfolio."

"Tauri and I were once the same, but as we became more complex in what we exemplified, we also separated," she tried to explain how gods were born. "Pack Kantin fertility and motherhood is very different from Kat, though I do still represent myself as Veliece, the mother-goddess of the more solitary Kantin breeds. At one point the Mother of Lions began to separate, but modern society has muted the differences enough that we are still the same. The Hyena's Queen Sulma became her own even before Tauri did."

"Which still leaves you a few dozen names, and all sorts for the others ... gods aren't born the usual way, are they?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled at him. "We are beings of energy. This physicalness is something we picked up from mortals to assist in dealing with you. It is not real, but some of us have acquired an appreciation for it."

"So you and Halikar aren't going to be having godlings," Zach chuckled slightly. "Or is that still an option?"

"It can be done. Each parent gives up some of there energy to form a new individual. It's rarely done, but most of us know how. One parent or six, the process is the same for us."

"How do they get a portfolio in a case like that?" He asked her. "It sounds like they're generated when there's a new area for them, normally, but when they don't come around normally, that wouldn't seem to work."

"Generally several centuries of planning," she smiled. "We choose part of our portfolio to given them and spend time setting it up so by the time they are created, there is a spot to step into."

"Immortal perspective on the world," he mused. "So ... why do the Gods need mortal power? The Wyld Lord forced Lierok to nullify our agreement in exchange for my magic, but he's as old as wolves... older, possibly. Why would he _want_ what power I had?"

"Because it makes us stronger," she said simply. "We can exist without any mortal support, but it is a starvation existence; unpleasant at best. The energy from worship is sweet and strong, but magic untied to a living person never fades. For one like the Wyld Lord, who has very few mortal worshipers, such energy is more valuable than it would be to most of us."

"I suppose that makes sense," he nodded. "I hope I haven't screwed things up too much? I've had some uncomfortable conversations with Rarzyn's priests since everything went down, it sounds like they're expecting trouble from that."

"A scuffle for leadership among the Wolves," she nodded. "It has not happened yet. Rarzyn is more moderate than many. He is likely to retain leadership anywhere that Wolves do not rule by a significant majority."

"I think that's a good thing ... though the Wyld Lord isn't as bad as Lierok was. He...." Zach shuddered, shaking his head. "Sorry. Probably should be looking at a different topic right about now."

"He was a vicious leader in his day, and immortality has done nothing to temper that." Bastet said. "He is mellow compared to some that have been brought into existence by mortals."

"Compared to some _mortals_ ," Zach shuddered. "He was really surprised at some of the things we'd come up with since then."

"You came up with thousands of us," Bastet pointed out.

"There really are that many?" He asked, looking up at her with a surprised expression. "I'd always thought that most of them were just other names for the gods like you and Halikar, the major ones."

"Most are," she smiled in understanding. "Throughout history I've had thousands of names and variations, dozens of which are still in common use somewhere on Aristal. Belief is a powerful thing, Zach, especially when mixed with power. Granted, most gods are minor ones, but they still count."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to tell them they didn't either," he laughed a bit, then sobered up a little. "How many of them have Champions that Jake's going to have to go through before this is over?"

"Only one at the moment," she said seriously. "While there are almost three hundred Champions in the world now and another sixty yet to be chosen, over a hundred of the minor gods and six major ones have backed Kulfaux's Champion this time. It will be a very difficult battle, more so than most."

"Sweet... uhm, sorry," Zach chuckled weakly. "Just what _is_ Dark Kat capable of? Is it even ... does _he_ know that Jake's the one he has to drop?"

"I am sure he does," she nodded. "It seems that he, or possibly Kulfaux, prefers to try to win by conversion."

"It worked spectacularly with Nightmare," Zach pointed out. "And I wouldn't put it past Dark Kat to have some plot in place that's bigger that he wants Jake around for. At least he's not alone," he sighed, looking back to the house where Jake and Rock were resting.

"Even without Rock, he has friends, and he will find that there are many Champions on his side, ready to fight at his side when he calls on them," she smiled. "When he is ready, he will find he has allies."

"Why did you choose him?" He asked softly.

Bastet relaxed on her side next to the pond and thought about it, and on how to explain in a way that would not tell him too much. The tip of her tail played over the water, teasing the colorful fish.

"By my nature, I much chose my Champion at conception," she said carefully. "I actually chose the Champion's parents, and do my best to nurture someone who can do what I need when they are grown."

"Please tell me you picked them because of his father?" Zach asked hopefully. "Or that his mother _really_ changed afterwards?"

"I chose for their heritage, and because her family has never had more than a single kitten," she said, her tone soft. "They are bright, strong willed and determined people from a long line of them. It is not my preference, but Halikar's Champions are always the only child. It is one of the more difficult aspects of having more than one of us have a single Champion. That one person must fulfill all our needs. I could have wished for a kinder life for him, but strength does come from adversity."

"You chose somebody who almost had him committed a dozen times, and who almost drove him to _physical incapability_ to have the kits you needed out of him," Zach muttered, his ears flat. "The 'adversity' that's made him so strong would have killed him if he'd been _able_ to die. He's only _just_ started to get a life put together that he actually cares about again, and the only reason his mother hasn't disowned him is because she's pathological about wanting _another_ litter out of him that'll carry on the family name, and she doesn't get that if he doesn't have some tie to the family."

"Yes, he would have died very young if he was not my Champion," Bastet acknowledged. "I did not chose what happened to him at mortal hands," she reminded him a bit sharply. "All I am allowed to do is to give advice and power related to my own. The rest is in his hands. That the mortal world has treated him very badly was not at my will, or my ability to stop. There are rules to play by here as in your world, and penalties to face for breaking them. There is a death penalty even for us, when the crime is great enough."

"I know," Zach sighed, though it unsettled him a bit to hear the mother goddess speak of putting one of her own kind to death. "Better than anybody short of a priest, probably. I just hope he's _really_ accepted things, and isn't just doing it because he doesn't think there's a choice. He might take one if he found it, like he's tried to do before....

"And that scares me," Zach admitted after a moment. "For him, and for everybody else too."

"It is the risk of being a parent, Zach," she told him gently. "You do your best, but in the end, it is up to your kitten to make their own way in the world, their own choices, and in their own way. One day you will understand, kitten. I spoke the truth at the wedding. I want him to be happy. I had hopes for Midnight for many years, but it was not to be. Rock is all still I could hope for in a mate for Jake. They make each other happy, they support each other, they are both willing to sacrifice for the other and do not want the other to have to."

"I know, and I'm glad they got together," Zach nodded. "I just hope things get better for him for a while; he's been through enough for one lifetime. If Kulfaux was stopped, would he still have to confront Dark Kat?"

That actually made Bastet pause as she considered the unusual situation.

"Yes, he would face Dark Kat. Kulfaux may be the leader of those who invested in Dark Kat, but he is not the only one. However, it would cost Dark Kat a significant portion of his power as Kalfaux is the most powerful of his backers that I know of."

"I'll have to drop a few hints to Dr. Sinian while I'm in town then," Zach murmured. "If anybody could find it, it'd be her."

"If anyone can read it, she is among the few," Bastet nodded, reluctant to leave so much information out even though she knew she had to.

* * *

Hours later, Rock purred happily as he started to wake up, rubbing Jake's back, glad to be with his mate in peace and quiet.

"You didn't really need the rest, did you?" He asked the lean tom snuggled up against him. He'd gotten used to guessing when Jake had just stayed with him, instead of sleeping, and this had been one of those times.

"When Bastet said she'd heal me fully, she really meant fully," he nuzzled his new husband affectionately. "It was hardly a trial to stay while you did."

"Mmm ... good to hear," Rock purred, nuzzling Jake lightly as the familiar stir of desire made itself known. "So... what did you think?"

"It was incredible," he purred deeply. "Absolutely incredible, and I'm not inclined to try anything like that again."

"Thank you," Rock smiled, kissing Jake tenderly. "Some of that stuff might not kill you, but I'm sure it'd cripple you if I did it without a 'get out of consequences free' card from Bastet. Poor Zach ... think he just about had a coronary after the first day, let alone the next two."

"Most likely," he murmured before deepening the kiss. "That was not something he needed to see, not ever. Not after what he did as Lierok."

"Once he knew what was up, he didn't want to leave until he knew you were okay," Rock admitted. "You might not remember, but I actually tried to talk him into heading out around day two."

"I was too far gone by then," he admitted. "I think it satisfied my pain-quotient for a few months there too," he chuckled and relaxed with a soft sigh. "I could get used to this though."

"Mmm... afraid we have to go back to the real world eventually though," Rock chuckled. "Not only are they waiting for us, but I think Bastet would object to stopping time long enough for us to take our honeymoon before the reception. Besides... we might want to save her from Zach."

Jake's laughter ran though the cottage and surrounding garden in a bright rain of sound that lifted every spirit who heard. "Let him have her for a while," he continued to laugh as he kissed his mate. "He needs a little distraction by now."

"Mmm ... you're probably right," Rock chuckled, returning the kiss and snuggling close to his husband.


End file.
